A Drop of Resurgence
by PorcelainDeath
Summary: In the midst of the final battle one healer tipped her potion vial to bring back one of the lifeless, a feat never before accomplished, all in a rash attempt to boost morale and forgetting the problems the taboo action would cause. What will become of her now that it is her time to be judged by the Wizengamot? And does Fred Weasley regret the second life she gave to him?
1. The Hearing Begins

_There are many elicit spells and potions kept hidden away within the wizarding world and all of them will lead the user to a path of darkness, pain and isolation, some even with a one way trip to Azkaban. However, in the mists of the final battle one healer tipped her potion vial to bring life back into one of the lifeless, all in a rash attempt to boost morale and forgetting the problems the restricted action would cause…_

**Chapter One.**

Cold dark stone walls, dimly lit by several sporadically placed torches, and isle upon isle of benches rising from the floor to tower up near the ceiling, curved into an oval in the dungeon of the Ministry of Magic to form the structure deemed specifically for the Wizengamot's court room. The higher benches, located directly across from the large double door entrance, were filled to the brim with witches and wizards of all ages from the recently graduated to elders of the community, adorned in plum-colored cloaks embellished with the signature silver W stitched into their traditional garb, showed their superiority over the general populace when it comes to the transactions of this room.

Another portion of the seating was currently being occupied by a surprisingly small group of persons, huddled close to one another as if they were a makeshift family or rather close friends, each either baring flaming red hair and or a scar from the battle fought not but a few years prior. This small group obviously were some of the war heroes from the battle of Hogwarts, come to see what was to be the outcome for one of the last, supposedly, accused from the night of chaos, death, sorrow and victory. Apart from the mismatched family-like group, and stationed farthest from anyone else, with the best view of all accounted for in the court, sat three witches each with quills and paper ready to accurately document every word that was soon to be spoken, so their work, embellished or not, could be published in their respective papers the next morning. All of these eyes, belonging to an estimated seventy or so witches and wizards, stared down to the dead center of the room, some with expressions of anger, more with indifference, and the smallest of few with pity and hope, though it was apparent that each witch and wizard was expressing signs of nervousness.

Placed in the center directly facing the wizarding court was one singular chair, rather old and worn from years of use, with chains attached to the front legs, arm rests and a shiny new pair to fit around the head rest, these silver shackles had held a multitude of death eaters, traitors to the Ministry and others for questionable actions made on the night the dark lord was forever silenced. Many, if not most, of these were open and shut cases, requiring only one or two witnesses to ultimately sentence the defendant guilty or innocent of the charges they had accused, not one had needed more than a single hearing to deem an outcome. This one particular case however, was to be different, all persons accounted for, interrogators, reporters and witnesses, knew this to be true. The tension in the room was only rising and the sound of individuals shifting uncomfortably in their seats was becoming more frequent as each awaited the Minister of Magic to walk through the doors and sit among the council, followed by the witch this hearing was to be in session for.

With a loud opening of both doors, a tall dark skinned gentleman briskly walked to his place in the middle of the Wizengamot, silencing all nervous shifting that had previously been filling the room, "I apologize for the delay seems there is still a few dementors that believe Azkaban is their place of employment." With the man's calming deep toned statement a few of the members of the court chuckled, temporarily easing the tension, that is until not more than a moment later the doors once again opened to reveal a young witch being escorted in by an even younger wizard.

The wizard of course was the now auror, and still famous Harry Potter, the boy who defeated Voldemort not once, but twice. The witch however, was normally no one of real importance, and in all honesty had gone through the majority of her life barely recognized, which was as she preferred, that is until today. Head held high and with a physical height barely reaching the renowned male's chin she walked with an allure of pride to the chair, she did not even gasp as the chains attached to the seat wrapped their way around her wrists, ankles and neck. Though she felt the last was unnecessary, the young woman still did not complain while Harry went to sit with the group of witnesses and as Kingsley Shacklebolt began to read from a piece of parchment.

"This hearing by the members of the Wizengamot is held today on the fifth of May, in question of suspicious actions taken by Alanna Oriana Shaen: former healer and apprentice of Madam Poppy Pomfrey at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, daughter to the convicted death eaters Drusilla Caitlan Shaen and Caelan Emmott Shaen, resident of the shack on the outskirts of Hogsmeade-no formal address provided, on the date of the second of May in the year nineteen ninety eight during the Battle of Hogwarts, and in the presence of a greater majority of the Order of the Phoenix and Hogwarts students. Interrogators: Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elders Elphias Doge, Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden."

The sound of quills scratching on parchment filled the room from the reporters and court scribe as the trial officially began.

Alanna kept her gaze directly on the Minister, paying no mind to any of the other members of the court, or those facing her right and left side, though she could feel all eyes on her slender frame it was not their attention she wished for. In all honesty, she would have preferred that none of the public would be allowed to witness her trial but, then again, that was beyond her control. She knew she had performed an act two years prior that would lead herself in this very chair, and she felt no regret or guilt. Would others see it the same way as she…well that would be a question answered within the few months to follow, after all of the trials, witness speeches, and articles in the paper until ultimately the jury chooses what they deem a proper verdict. Even she, the one under questioning, knew this trial would be nothing but simple, and though she thought of herself as innocent with her intention she was still wary, if it would not be for the years under a strict pureblood home her whole form would undoubtedly be trembling in the fear of her uncertain fate, this was the one teaching she took gratefully from an otherwise scorned upbringing.

The Minister looked away from the paper before him and linked his fingers together in front of himself as he met Alanna's carefully emotionless blue-eyed stare and began to speak in his usual calm manner, "Miss. Shaen, I would first like to start off with a series of simple questions, as we all know this will take several sessions of hearings in order to properly make a verdict. Your answers will decide on if the shackles remain and a number of other outcomes for this and all hearings here in out on the subject, is this clear?"

Alanna did not hesitate to answer in a monotone, "Yes, Sir."

"Now, for the record, you requested and willingly ingested a dose of Veritaserum, made by Professor Horace Slughorn under my own supervision before entering the court room, did you not?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Could you tell us why you requested said potion?"

"I knew this trial would not be simple, and wished to aid in easing questionable doubt from the jury and all others minds when it came to my answers." As if the mention of a potent truth serum wasn't enough to cause confused whispers to echo off of the oval walls, Alanna's response caused the trio of reporters to make more auditable talk amongst one another to the point that Kingsley had to clear his throat rather loudly in order to silence the mutterings and gain attention once more.

"Do you understand why you are under question from the Ministry?"

"Yes, I do."

The sounds of nervous shuffling began to fill the room from many of the jury and witnesses once more.

"Please, Miss. Shaen, explain to us the action in which you believe to be the cause of this hearing."

Alanna's throat tightened momentarily, but with the aid of the Veritaserum words began to form from her lips, "I successfully brewed and without guilt gave a potion to the, at the time, deceased Fred Weasley, which caused him to breathe again."

Murmurs bounced off of the walls once more, this time louder than before, causing the Minister's hands to raise, "Silence, please. Now I would like to remind the court that until now, such a feat has never occurred to the Ministry's recorded knowledge, and there is also no known proof aside from Miss. Shaen's words and that of future listed witnesses, including myself, that these occurrences transpired. Witnesses will be brought forward at a later time to give their statements on the subject, and at the moment we are questioning the defendant only." Keeping his brown eyes locked with Alanna's stare, his questions began once more. "Was this the first time you have performed such as feat?"

"Yes."

"Have you brewed, distributed or given this potion to any creature, human or other, since?"

"No."

"Under your apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey and employment with Hogwarts, did anyone tell you of this potion?"

"No."

"What of that when you were a student?"

"No, Sir."

"So, no one told you, or hinted at such a feat? And you did not come upon it via literature or other outside source?"

"Not entirely Sir."

"Please, explain."

Alanna chewed on the inside of her cheek momentarily as the effects of the truth serum helped her word her response, "No one told me it was possible, or was thought of Sir. However, during my personal studies before the war, after my graduation and while employed with Hogwarts, I was searching for a way to help aid the students when it came to the injuries that were being inflicted upon them by Dolores Umbridge-"

"You are speaking of the engravings they received on their skin from using her cursed quill, correct?"

Nodding her head in reply, the cold metal of the chains around her neck, pinched tightly in objection towards her movements causing an uncontrollable wince from the young witch. "Yes, that is the one. I knew it was pointless, considering it was a curse and such things cannot be cured however, I could not just sit idly and not at least attempt to find some way to help the students. Poppy and the other healers were also trying to do the same thing, which was difficult with the toad constantly breathing down our necks." Several chuckles came from a few of the witnesses to her left in response to her usage of the former headmistress' nickname, causing a flush of heat to fill her cheeks as words continued to fall from her mouth, "I-I mean Dolores, she made it clear that we were not to interfere. Well, when I was in the library's restricted section I came across a very old and worn book, most of the words were fading from the pages, it seemed handwritten, and there was no title that I could find. From what I could make out from what was readable, it spoke of all of the potential there was in healing, possible ways to help ease pain caused by curses, and how healers could do the opposite of their intended purpose to actually cause injuries to worsen…It was honestly a very horrid read, made me vomit actually."

Alanna could feel her cheeks grow warmer as murmurs rose once more until Kingsley spoke, "Continue, please."

Catching herself from nodding again, Alanna continued with her recollection. "The book mentioned something to do with also how if a corpse is restored to its normal state, proper amount of blood and original working organs, it might be possible to bring them back from the dead." Ignoring the now constant mutters and whispers from jury members, she did not hesitate to go on. "At first I thought it nothing more than a mad wizard healer's theories, which I still think he or she was madder than a bloody hatter, but the last pages recorded experiments on the dead and living with the results and what not. None of it worked, obviously, but there was one line that was very faint on the last page, saying something along the lines of, 'Success, by normal standard, was not made.' There wasn't any other legible words for a page or two before it so at the time I didn't think anything of it, but I snuck the book out of the library none the less, along with several others."

"Did this journal list ingredients and instructions needed for the task to raise the dead?"

"Oh, yes. It had pages and pages of possible ingredients that could work, but nothing as far as an actual how to instruction guide on how to bring the dead to life or for any of the other nonsense theories."

"Clearly it wasn't nonsense seeing as you were able to successfully complete one of the theories."

"Well, when it was announced that Vold-Voldemort was spotted at the end of the same year, I knew a battle of some sorts would occur, and many would die and be injured so along with constantly brewing potions like Skele-Gro, Oculus, Essence of Dittany and other necessities I worked on attempting a potion that could possibly bring someone back to life, though at the time I kept fighting with myself over it being a waste of ingredients and something that could help."

"You are able to brew Skele-Gro by yourself?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm absolutely horrible when it comes to hexes and spells for dueling, but potions are easier than toasting bread for me. It is why I was able to get an apprenticeship with Poppy when I was a fifth year." Now the back of Alanna's neck felt warm, talking about herself in such a manner was something she never did, '_Thank the truth serum for so much embarrassment.'_

"Hmm interesting, what did you test the theorized potion on?"

"Birds and frogs. It took a year and a half but finally one of the toads responded and ended up hopping from the table onto my face, chucked it against the wall and accidentally killed the poor thing due to that but it responded none the less, so I bottled what was left and kept it in my robes at all time."

"Where is the journal from the library now? Did you make any notes yourself on your own work? And was anyone else aware of what you were attempting?"

"I burned the journal and no I didn't make any notes, that would have been too risky, when the death eaters took over I was under constant watch for being a blood traitor, I don't want to know what they would've done if they knew I was working on something that powerful. Of course I didn't tell anyone, not even Poppy, about what I was doing, they would've thought I had gone mad…I obliviated my memory of creating the potion too, to be safe and make sure it wouldn't be made again."

"If you did not want it to be made again then why did you make it in the first place?"

"In case Mister Potter were to die."

Silence befell on the court room, the sound of quills on parchment even halted momentarily.

Clearing his throat the Minister spoke, breaking the sudden silence. "It was your original intention to give this potion to Mister Harry Potter if he were to die?"

"Yes. As a student he was constantly in and out of the hospital wing, always getting into trouble and getting injured in the process, yet he was the one we were all placing our hopes on towards the end, so I figured I should prepare for the worst considering his typical bad luck. See how well that worked out though, bastard died and came back all on his own."

"So you did not have anyone aside from Mister Potter in mind?"

"No, hell I didn't even know if it would work on a human, let alone if it had any side effects or what have you, but I figured he would be worth the risk, you know?"

"That is indeed understandable and if it were the case I'm sure this trial would be much different however, it was not given to Mister Potter. Please, explain to us then why you used it on Mister Weasley instead, why not any of the others that died that day?"

Alanna's throat tightened, this was the question she knew that most of the mothers and fathers, daughters and sons of the wizarding world would want to know the answer and reasoning behind. Now she was grateful for taking the Veritaserum as memories of the battle began to flash through her head, if it were not for the serum she would have lost herself and not answered, thankfully that wasn't the case. "I wanted to use it on so many of the students, young Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown…so many, however I couldn't. Their deaths were terrible, I will never forget any of them, but when their bodies were brought into the Great Hall during the hour of amnesty there was no change in the majority of those injured and alive, upon seeing the dead bodies… For some reason however, the moment Mister Weasley was brought in, it was well…it was as if the entire mood of hope and eagerness turned sour. I was working on a fifth year's broken arm when they brought him in, and I saw her eyes lose their gleam of determination, and walking from one end of the room to the other I saw not just students speaking of us not having a chance, but teachers as well. Horace Slughorn for instance, a professor who was not even around for the boy's time in the school, people that were just moments ago speaking of how we were doing so well in the fight… Even my fellow healers began to falter in their works."

"Everyone please note that our next session we will begin questioning those known to be in the Great Hall during the time of amnesty, over Miss. Shaen's reasoning. Excluding those related to Mister Weasley, those in the Wizengamot and myself." During all of this, Alanna and Kingsley remained staring at one another, paying no mind to those surrounding them, the defendant and the single juror who could tip the scale over a sentence to Azkaban and freedom, one was as equally focused on the other. "Miss. Shaen, do you have any affiliation with the Weasley family, any reason whatsoever that would show a favoritism?"

Alanna uncontrollably gave a chortle of a laugh in reply causing the chains to dig deeper into her neck and a groan of pain to overcome the harsh laughter from her throat. "I was raised under the impression that the Weasleys were a 'disgrace to the wizarding name' and was forbidden to make contact with Percy, Charlie and Bill when I started school, I was a Ravenclaw as well so I hardly saw the Weasleys. It wasn't until I was beginning my apprenticeship that I spoke to any of them, and that was only when they would mysteriously get burns, rashes and the likes and stumble into the hospital wing. I aided in Ron's recovery over the poison he ingested, and was hugged by Mrs. Weasley, and helped young Ginny with her injuries from the Carrows, aside from that I have no contact with them. And personally I found the twins to be complete annoyances, Percy was a stuck up prat thinking he had the power of a god with that prefect badge, Bill and Charlie were on the Quidditch team and that is all I still know of the two, and Ron was a misfit. The only one you could say I bonded with was young Ginny, but the same could be said with myself and the rest of students of the resistance."

"What about after the battle of Hogwarts, any contact?"

"No, I quit my job, and stayed the most part out of site from society, my home is close enough to the Shrieking Shack that no one comes near me. Arthur Weasley was however, the one who personally delivered my summons, we spoke briefly about how things were going after the war and such, but that is it."

"So you are barely acquaintances with the family is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

Kingsley took this moment to break the eye contact with Alanna, to quickly jot something down for his own form of notes, and as quick as he broke the stare he rejoined it once more. "On the matter over family affiliation with death eaters and the now convicted Caelan and Drusilla Shaen: you have spoken of being deemed a 'blood traitor' giving us the impression that you have not spoken to either of the convicted in several years, is this correct?"

"Yes."

"So you were not a part of death eaters, initiated or otherwise?"

"No, I was not."

"Were you aware of your parents association with Voldemort and his followers?"

"Officially no. I assumed that they were, since they were the pompous stereotype of purebloods but the subject was never spoken in front of me."

"Why then did you quit your job at Hogwarts and practically go into hiding."

"I knew my actions from the battle would become a questionable act by the Ministry and those of the public, also I did not want any parents feeling as if their children were being healed by someone with questionable judgment, and Minerva did not need that sort of pile of complaints. I also needed time away from the memories of those who had passed, those we could not save. I do not regret my actions, however I still can morn the dead and wish I could have prevented so much of it. All of this I wanted to do in silence, away from the scrutiny of my actions, thought I never did attempt to completely hide my where-a-bouts, if that were the case Arthur Weasley would not have been able to deliver the summons and I would not willingly be sitting here before you today."

Kingsley nodded his head and no sooner than he did, the shackles around Alanna's neck, wrists and ankles were removed. Whispering began to fill the room once more as Alanna reached up to rub her neck and felt the traces of blood on her fingertips. _'Teach me to laugh with chains around my throat again.' _

"I apologize for the injury however, I hope you understand the reasons as to why it was necessary."

Continuing to massage her sore skin Alanna gave the weakest hints of a grin, "No, it's quite alright, I completely understand, nothing that cannot be fixed in under a minute."

Kingsley, otherwise keeping an emotionless expression throughout the trial, gave a small smirk, noticed only by the woman under questioning, all other eyes were on herself, as if she were a wild animal loose on society, capable of who knows what.

"All those in favor of dropping the questioning over traitor activities against the Ministry."

Alanna broke her gaze with the Minister to watch as the hands rose into the air from the jury. All were raised.

"Then let it be known that the defendant is cleared of all possibilities of traitor activities, now and during the war."

A small wave of relief filled Alanna, though this was not the true purpose of her being called to the Ministry, it was in fact something to still worry about, however with a unanimous vote in her favor for this, the possibility of being convicted to Azkaban seemed to dwindle only just the slightest. Now to just finish and hear the results of the first trial.


	2. Unanimous

**Chapter Two.**

"Alright," Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice carried throughout the oval room, commanding the attention of the jurors, reporters and all others present, while the defendant continued her constant eye contact with the Minister of Magic. "Now that we have clarified and cleared the accusations connecting Miss Shaen with Voldemort and activities against the Ministry, let us finish our questions concerning her use of an otherwise unknown potion."

Alanna sat still in her seat, placed directly under the gaze of the Minister and his jury, halting her actions of soothing her sore neck, and wiping the faint traces of blood off of her hands and throat onto a handkerchief from her robe's pockets before placing the tissue back in her pockets' confines and resting her hands upon her lap.

"Miss Shaen, did you ever give any thought onto the side effects that your potion would bring upon the wizard you used it on?"

Alanna bit her lip momentarily before the Veritaserum caused words to flow from her mind and out through her dry mouth, "Yes, I considered that there might be many possible side effects, the thought of the Inferi gave me nightmares almost every night. However, when I examined the frog I mentioned earlier, it appeared that there was no new damage to the body, aside from what was caused when I flung it against the wall that is, or sign that it was under my control considering it shocked me by jumping onto my face."

"What about mental stability? You were obviously not able to judge that from an autopsy."

"No, I was not…It was something that I worried about but, I figured that if there were any signs of such a thing they would show almost instantaneously, considering the body would have to be in mint condition before the ingestion of the potion, it was my theory that any irregularities would show at least within the first five to ten minutes. If anything as such were to happen then I would work to relieve the ailment."

"And if it was not something you would be able to cure?"

"I would return all symptoms that caused death to the body."

Gasps and whispering filled the room once more, as both Kingsley and Alanna continued.

"What if someone nearby would not permit you to do so?"

"Not possible, I planned it so that no matter the situation I would find a way to make those nearby to be otherwise occupied. As was the case when I used it on Mister Weasley."

"Please, explain how you accomplished this."

"Well, when his body was brought into the Great Hall, his family was in an uproar of sobs, and as I said earlier, all others began talking amongst one another about how success would be difficult if not impossible. None of the students, teachers or aurors were able to look in their direction, after a few moments of quickly treating those nearest me and double checking the mental status and expressions of everyone's faces I made my way over to Molly and Arthur and offered to clean Fred's exterior wounds while they comforted their children and family friends. Arthur thanked me and escorted his family to a nearby corner to morn together. That is when I repaired his body's injuries. He had several broken ribs, a fracture in the skull, ruptured lung and interior bleeding though the blood flow was rather slow considering the body's state, he also had major gashes and fractures across his exterior and a few chipped teeth as well, all of which I quickly fixed."

"You then went onto give the potion to him?"

"Yes. I placed a silencing charm around us first, so in case something did go astray I could handle it quietly without notice, then poured all of it into his mouth and after two very slow minutes he started making coughing motions and his chest was moving as a sign of breathing. He didn't sit up, but his eyes did open and he began to try to speak."

"And what all did Mister Weasley say?"

"Well it started something along the lines of, 'Blimey, feels like Hagrid sat on me by mistake. Oh hey Nurse, what's going on?' His tone of voice was raspy, which seemed logical, but he still was attempting to joke around like his normal annoying self."

"That does seem like his typical personality however, did you simply judge him stable based off of that alone?"

"No, I went on to tell him what had happened, that he was killed by a falling wall and what I had done. I figured that the reaction from such news would truly show if he was his normal self or not."

"And how did he react?"

"At first he laughed, then it seemed as though he remembered it happening and went silent for a moment, eventually he went back to grinning and said something along the lines of, 'Well, I guess that beats being done in by Hagrid, wouldn't you agree Nurse?' He tried sitting up but I didn't allow him to, explained that there may be some side effects and that I needed to check to see if any were apparent. As I double checked his previous injuries to make sure they hadn't come back I asked him questions, who his parents were, what his name was, what the date was, what he did for a living, etcetera. He answered them all with a bit of cheek and what I'm sure he saw as humor, and after twenty minutes or so I allowed him to sit up and go to his family. As soon as he did the Hall went silent then cheers erupted and all of those that were speaking of our imminent defeat were smiling and taking back their words, you would've thought we won the war at that moment with the energy from everyone."

"Yes, I recall that as well, though we will still be asking those that were in the Hall at the time to clarify."

The sound of quills scratching on parchment was more furious than ever, no doubt jotting down every single word of Alanna's monotone recollection.

"Why would he call you 'Nurse' and not by your name? Surely he knew who you were from as you said, all the trips to the infirmary, was this a sign of any memory damage?"

Alanna uncontrollably scoffed and rolled her eyes as she spoke, "It bloody well beats me why, but he and his twin have never once called me by my propped name and title, their form of a joke I'm sure, they both have called me 'Nurse' since I started my apprenticeship. It's one of the reasons why I find them both annoyances."

A few chuckles could be heard from the witnesses' side of the room, as others continued to whisper among one another and jotting down her response.

"So, Mister Weasley showed no signs of any side effect what so ever?"

"Correct Sir."

Silence befell the court room once more as Kingsley sighed and shook his head. "If it were not for the fact that I witnessed firsthand you taking a decent sized dose of Veritaserum I would not believe your words right there Miss Shaen. It seems very unlikely that such a powerful potion would have no side effects what so ever, even for a temporary period of time."

"I never said that there were no side effects." Alanna winced at her uncontrollable response, it was not her intention to ever bring this up, but it seemed that good old Veritaserum thought otherwise.

Kingsley's eyebrows rose and he leaned forward as he continued to hold eye contact with her, a rare sternness now apparent in his voice, "Miss Shaen, you did just say that there were no side effects on one Mister Fred Weasley, so why would you state that there were ones after all? It is not nearly close to the time in which the serum should be wearing off on you, so I expect a clean explanation."

"You asked whether Fred Weasley had any side effects, he did not." Alanna tried fighting the truth serum and bit deeply at her lip, cheeks flushed and a swarm of embarrassment starting to flood her at what she knew was to be discussed in a matter of seconds.

"Continue Miss Shaen, if he did not show symptoms than who or what did?"

Alanna could taste the blood from biting her lip so hard, and without warning the words tumbled quickly from her mouth allowing her embarrassment to be shown to the court, "The potion had an adverse effect on myself. Two days after the battle I suddenly felt searing pain while working on repairing the school, my left lung ruptured, four of my ribs broke and gashes appeared all over my skin from nowhere and almost instantaneously."

If a wizard were to drop a feather to the floor every ear in the room surely could hear it from the absolute silence that befell upon those that heard her fast paced answer.

The Minister cleared his throat after a few stunned moments and returned to his normal deep and calm tone of voice, "Yet, you are sitting before us, two years later, with no injuries and alive…how?"

"Poppy…she was helping with repairs near me and watched it happen. She scolded me like no other while she worked on my sudden injuries, stating whatever it was I did I shouldn't have done it. That I should've told her about these wounds sooner…It took several hours and many of our fellow healers to fix all of the ailments, during which I kept going in and out of consciousness. At the beginning of it when they would fix an organ and move to another, the first would rupture again. I don't know how many elixirs they forced me to swallow or how long it took total, they were stubborn, refused my pleas to just let me go and that it was pointless…they just kept working."

Alanna could feel every inch of her skin warm from embarrassment, and for a split second dropped her gaze to the dark tiled floor before sighing and lifting her head high once more to meet Kingsley's dark thoughtful eyes.

"Everyone, please note that we will also be needing to question the healing staff that was employed at the time mentioned by the defendant, during our next session." There was a pause as quills scratched against parchment once more. "Miss Shaen, did any other side effects arise aside from what you just described?"

"I occasionally get migraines that I use to never have had to deal with before, but that is it Sir, nothing else."

The Minister nodded his head and tapped his fingers against his knee for a moment in thought. "Miss Shaen, you earlier mentioned that you do did not regret your actions, is this still valid?"

"Yes. I do not regret my actions, it gave hope to our side of the war when we needed it the most, and it ultimately saved someone's life."

"Very well…now it is my understanding that you have currently been self employed by selling an assortment of potions to various establishments, such as St. Mungos and the like, is this correct?"

Alanna's expression grew confused as she answered, "Yes, Sir."

"And you have had otherwise no contact with persons in the wizarding or muggle society?"

"Poppy occasionally sends an owl, but otherwise no, Sir."

Kingsley nodded his head once more and jotted something down on his notes. "Then I have no further questions at the moment, does any member of the Wizengamot wish to ask Miss Shaen anything before we adjourn for the time being?"

Silence replied, showing that all agreed upon the questions asked and were so far appeased with the responses Alanna had given.

"Alright, then until we meet again I would like to enforce that Miss Alanna Shaen does no further business with any form employment, official or otherwise until a formal and final verdict is made on her behalf. All in favor?"

Stunned, Alanna watched as once again a unanimous decision was made concerning her. She understood why they would ask such a thing however, the thought of having no income for Merlin knows how long was not comforting in the least.

"I would also like to impose that Miss Alanna Shaen be escorted and supervised by either Auror Harry James Potter and or Auror Ronald Bilius Weasley at all times until we reconvene and we the Wizengamot deem otherwise, or the final verdict is cast. All in favor?"

Alanna's heart sank as for a record breaking third time in one trial, the members of the court unanimously agreed. Not only would she now be jobless, no she would also be under constant supervision by two wizards she still saw as children. _'At least I'm not being sent to Azkaban, it really could be worse…'_ As she silently reassured herself Kingsley made his final address to the members of the court and all others in the room as witness. "Then let it be known that until such time, the members of the Wizengamot deem that Miss Alanna Shaen, defendant in question, is to go without her normal form of business and that she be under the constant watch of two of our most trusted Aurors, both of which will be sending weekly reports to myself. I will send owls with notice of the time in which we will reconvene within the month, and until such time I would like to remind all journalists present that it is illegal to divulge to the public the responses of the defendant until the final verdict is sentenced." Standing, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, made one final statement before breaking eye contact with Alanna, "Also Miss Shaen, while you are under said supervision, I personally would like to hear that you attempt socialization of any form in the wizarding community once more."

Moreover with that being said, the Minister along with all other members of the Wizengamot, dispersed from the court room. The reporters were close to follow, complaining about how they would have to edit their work and how they were to appease their bosses and the public with such alterations. Alanna however, shakily stood, stunned with the implications that were now being placed upon her, and the thoughts of what they could ultimately mean for her future. She could hear others moving and speaking around her however, the words were but a background noise as she lost herself to thought. It was not until the voices grew closer and the feeling of two arms pulled her torso down into an uncomfortable embrace did Alanna notice her surroundings once more.

A curly mop of red hair was in her face and the sound of Molly Weasley's emotional voice filled Alanna's ears, as it was the short plump witch that was embracing her so informally. "I never did get to thank you, my dear. Despite what anyone else has to say you are a treasure to myself and my family."

Molly began to sniffle as Alanna uncomfortably patted the older woman's back. "Um, thank you Mrs. Weasley, but really this is not necessary."

"Yeah, lay off the Nurse, mum."

"Doubt bred purebloods like her are used to physical contact."

Molly released the startled woman and began to dab at her eyes while scolding the two identical red haired young men alongside her. "Now you two, I would expect you to be kinder to the young woman after what she has done for this family."

The two were now grinning down at their mother a hint of mock anger plaguing their voices, "Ah, but that's the kicker isn't though?"

"Nurse didn't even think of our family or Fred when she did it, now isn't that right?"

"Thought us nothing but nuisances." Now the two began to act sullen and teary-eyed, as the jokesters that they were.

"Though it is better than being, oh what was it…"

"A 'stuck up prat thinking he had the power of a god'?"

The twins began laughing and simultaneously slapped their elder brother on the back.

Alanna sighed in annoyance, with the effects of the Veritaserum slowly beginning to ebb from her being she was glad that there were no questions being directed her way. Looking around she saw not only the whole Weasley family with the exception of the youngest and only daughter, but Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Fleur Delacour, though if Alanna remembered correctly Fleur was now a Weasley herself, were also present. Apparently the whole group was witness to her hearing, which was not surprising. Aside from them it seemed that no one else came to see the outcome, after all it wasn't as if Alanna had any family that weren't behind bars, and since the battle she had lost touch with the greater majority of her friends, Poppy included.

"So Alanna, dear, do you have any plans for this evening?"

There went the luck of not having to answer any questions before the serum wore off. Biting her lip in an attempt to lie, the truth still managed to escape her. "No."

Molly gave a wide smile and continued, almost as if she knew that the young woman had no choice but to go along with her. "You should come to the Burrow for supper then. I've been meaning to invite you for ages, but our owls haven't seemed to have any luck reaching you."

Arthur took this moment to stand beside his wife, hand clasped to her shoulder. "Now Molly, that might not be a wise idea."

"Oh rubbish, Kingsley is having Ron and Harry escort her. If he didn't want her around our family he chose the wrong aurors now didn't he?"

Arthur sighed and yet smiled, "Right then, well I have a few things to do at work myself, but I'll see you lot later tonight." With a kiss to Molly's forehead and a pat to Alanna's shoulder, Arthur left the room shooing a few straggling reporters on his way to the lift.

"Here Alanna, since the hearing is over you should probably take this back."

Turning to her left Alanna eagerly retrieved her wand from Harry's outstretched hands, wasting no time to make a small wrist flick aimed at her neck, healing the small cut previously made by the chains of her seat during the hearing. "Thank you." Though the trial was over for the time being, her voice remained monotone, not fully comfortable with her current company.

"Molly," Fleur followed closely by her husband walked to stand beside her mother-in-law, "I theenk we should start heading back, no?"

"Oh, yes, yes, we can't just stand around here chatting away now can we? Alright everyone, Alanna you too, lets head back to the Burrow."

Eying Harry and Ron momentarily, Alanna sighed in silent agreement, it was clear from her 'escort's', as Molly had put it, expressions that she would be following the large family back to their home, and walked with the group to the lift. Upon reaching the main floor, Harry announced that he should go to his office to fill out a few papers for himself and Ron, before leaving and that he would head over with Arthur at the end of the day. After the family bid the young man a 'farewell for now', the group made its way over to the vast floo network, and somehow Alanna found herself saying 'The Burrow' as her destination, closely followed by Ron.

Though it was merely the late afternoon, Alanna was exhausted and did not wish to deal with the red haired family, in reality she would much rather have preferred to apparate home and sulk on her bed in silence however, it seemed as though she had no choice but to go along with the group. The auror would not allow it and even if he did, the etiquette she was brought up with wouldn't. So off to the Burrow she went, for a night she knew would become even more tiring than the hearing itself. The only perk would be that the Veritaserum seemed to be almost completely out of her system by the time she stepped out of the fireplace and into the residence that could only be home to the Weasley family.


	3. Rita Skeeter

**Chapter Three.**

Nothing could prepare Alanna Shaen for the sight that was the Burrow. From what she had heard from her family during her childhood, thoughts had circulated that the Weasley family would live in the most horrid and decrepit of huts, with barely any material possessions and rolling in filth. Though she had known her parents were obviously embellishing from their own biased opinions, stepping out of the fireplace and gazing upon the Burrow's living room she was momentarily stunned now fully comprehending how wrong they had been. The space was of moderate size, though it appeared smaller with the sofa, loveseat, and three recliners, all of which was upholstered with different patterns and colors, tightly arranged alongside one another in a semicircular fashion. Every inch of wall space, that did not already have a window carved out of the cobblestone bricks, was either used for shelving filled three deep with books, photographs of the red haired family and their close friends and framed childhood sketches. Even if there wasn't a group of cheerful red heads sitting and conversing before her eyes, Alanna could only describe the unique area as cozy and welcoming, the exact opposite from the roof she was raised under.

An older and scarred faced long haired redheaded male with a dragon fang dangling from his ear, sat on the sofa alongside another slightly shorter and stocky red haired man with more freckles than one could count. The two could be none other than the oldest Weasley children, Bill and Charlie, and both were deep in what appeared to be a serious conversation. Bill's wife, Fleur a rather enchantingly beautiful blond haired witch, was sitting in the recliner closest to her husband and listening in on the conversation the two brothers were having, occasionally chiming in as well. One of the other chairs was being occupied by another of the Weasley children, this one with horn-rimmed glasses, Alanna recognized this male quicker than the others, him being the same year as her in school and a former boyfriend of her close housemate Penelope Clearwater. Percy, just like his sister-in-law was keenly focused on his elder brothers' words, nodding his head in agreement less than his shaking in disapproval while adding his two-cents.

Ron, the last of the group to arrive through the floo network, walked around Alanna to sit in the last of the chairs, snatching up a sandwich or two from the bench in front of them all, and also joining in the discussion though his words being slurred from the food he kept in his mouth while he spoke. Finally actually getting a good look at the youngest Weasley boy, Alanna could see that he had grown taller than ever, rivaling that of his eldest brother, though he hadn't seemed to have fully grown out of his lanky stage, and still carrying a care free air around him Ron now showed facial traits of adulthood from the stubble on his chin and the tiredness around his eyes. _'Has it been so long since he was just a misfit child with a broken leg in Poppy and I's care? Is Harry and Hermione mature now as well?'_

Her train of thought was broken as the bushy-haired brunette in question came to gain Alanna's attention. "Alanna, I was about to see Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, would you care to join?"

Taking in her appearance, Alanna could tell that Hermione had also grown, though not in a physical sense but rather mental. She now carried herself with ease, not as straight-laced as when she was a student, she seemed for lack of a better term…happy. _'Without the stress of worrying over her close friends constantly and fighting off the dark lord's forces, it makes sense that she would blossom out of her shell more so than she had before, I suppose. Still…I am starting to feel old looking at these people.'_

From Alanna's lack of an immediate reply, Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow her way, making the out of place woman blink back her thoughts and quickly stumble out a quiet toned answer, "Oh, yes, sorry."

"Is something the matter?"

"No, ah…it is just, I do believe this is the first time I have properly looked at you since your sixth year." With the faintest of smiles Alanna caused the younger witch to blush momentarily. "It's good to see that you have finally broken that shell of yours, Miss Granger."

"Ah, yes thank you, it has been quite some time since we have crossed paths. That being said you don't have to be so formal, I'm no longer a student after all."

"Yes, yes. Old habits die hard sometimes, my apologies. Now you said something about Mrs. Weasley and the kitchen, correct? Well then after you."

Hermione smile wavered at Alanna's mention of old habits as a familiar deep and thoughtful expression replaced it.

The two said no more to one another and made the few steps to the kitchen, another room filled with objects and brimming with a welcoming tone from the delicious smells that wafted around them. The kind faced Weasley mother, Molly, was staring out the window above the sink deeply immersed in her thoughts. It wasn't until the kettle began to squeal from the stove did she snap back and great the two young witches with a warm smile.

"Care for some tea, dears?"

Hermione returned the older woman's smile as she took a seat at the long table squeezed in the middle of the room. "Sounds lovely, thank you."

Alanna followed suit, choosing to sit with a chair between her and the brunette. "You have a lovely home, Mrs. Weasley." It was not her original intention to converge into small talk and pleasantries, nor was it something that she had ever imagined herself doing outside of Hogwarts' hospital wing. Yet here she was, idly sipping tea in the Weasley's kitchen, it was some very delicious tea as well, soothing at her otherwise dry throat and warming her from the inside out. Alanna did not realize until now, how much the hearing and the Veritaserum had drained her.

"Thank you, are either of you feeling peckish?"

Alanna shook her head in reply as she sipped from her cup.

"Nonsense, here eat up you two."

Molly smiled as she set a large plate of sandwiches on the table and sat across from the two girls, finally taking a drink from her own cup. Suddenly the tension that had been filling the courtroom, found its way to the cozy room. For several antagonizing slow minutes neither of the three women spoke, Molly kept staring out the window a far off look in her eyes, Hermione kept trying to sneak glances back and forth between the older witch and the somewhat stranger beside her while Alanna nervously tapped her finger on the table.

Kingsley's personal recommendation kept running through Alanna's mind. _'What could he possibly want to see from me being out in society? I lack any real personality and have no friends, nor am I really capable of making any. If only the Minister was here right now to see how miserably I fail at fulfilling the simplest of conversations. Could ask a numerous of questions, Oh hey how has everyone been since the war? The weather sure is nice today….Alright maybe I can't ask a lot of questions…Well this sucks.'_

Not able to tolerate the silence anymore, Hermione attempted to relieve some of the tension as she finished off one of the sandwiches. "Where are Fred and George?"

"Off to the orchard more than likely, hopefully not blowing anything up." Molly sighed. "Those two may be successful but I wish they'd stop being so destructive."

Hermione took the words right out of Alanna's mouth, "I think we would have more luck stopping Rita Skeeter from publishing any more of her outrageous so called 'gossip' columns."

That did the trick. The tension broke as Molly and Hermione laughed, and Alanna had to conceal her quiet chuckle.

Molly and Hermione's laughter soon stopped, quickly being replaced by relieved sighs. "You were lucky, Alanna, that she wasn't at your hearing."

"Now don't speak too soon, Mrs. Weasley, we lucked out this time around however, once she gets whiff of what the other ones have reported I'm sure she will start showing her nosey self and try budging into our lives again."

"I say, she best not. One more ill word about Ginny or any of the rest of you and she'll have another thing coming."

Alanna raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Pardon but…what do you mean by 'we'?"

Molly and Hermione looked at one another for a moment then turned their eyes to Alanna. "Well, you aren't the only one being questioned on the matter."

"Now don't go making it out to be more serious than it is, Hermione dear." Molly gave Alanna a reassuring smile. "Before your hearing today, there was one for Fred, a quick sort of meeting, not even a trial really, just more of a questioning."

Alanna sighed, understanding what the older woman was saying. "They wanted to see if there was anything wrong with him, right?"

Molly nodded. "Yes, well naturally they found nothing, other than that Fred has been more energetic than ever."

"It was only the Elders that were present, and it took about ten minutes or so."

Though she had so far not shown any sign of it, Alanna had been worried the past two years over if the troublesome fool had developed any late side effects, like she had. It was a constant fear that kept her awake most nights until she would be forced to take a heavy dose of sleeping draught and several other tonics for the nerves. The relief must have shown clearly on her face because Molly took this time to reach across the table and tightly clasp her hands over Alanna's for a minute or two, the older woman's eyes glossy and the kindest of motherly expressions upon her face.

Alanna returned the woman's smile with an awkward one of her own, causing Molly to release her hands and start dabbing at her eyes. "That's fine and dandy and all, but I am still confused as to why this whole matter is yours to worry over as well, since his portion is obviously over. You are not worried about having Ronald and Harry tailing me about, are you? That surely shouldn't be an issue."

"Oh no! Not at all, dear."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, it isn't that at all. The questioning is done but…"

"But, this hearing, which is an outrageous one at that, is as much a matter for us as it is for you, not as serious of course however, we will be at each trial and helping the best that we can."

"Mr. Weasley has already helped a great deal, he managed to convince Kingsley, er I mean the Minister to push the hearing back until now rather than right after the war."

Molly waved a hand in the air and chuckled slightly. "There was no convincing to be made really, Kingsley had already planned on pushing the matter as far back as he could, told everyone it was because rounding up the last of the Death Eaters was more important."

"Was it?"

Molly shifted in her seat and lost her smile for a moment as if she was on edge. "Oh yes, of course it is."

Somehow Alanna figured that she was not being told everything however, it did not feel like it was a matter of great importance so she did not push the subject. "I'm still confused…"

"You don't seriously believe that what I said in the Ministry was a lie do you? We may not know you that well, Alanna dear, but ever since we got Fred to tell us it was you who brought him back, you became an asset to this family, just like Harry and Hermione are."

Alanna was quick to place her hands in her lap, now fiddling uncomfortably with the edges of her maroon robe. "That…That isn't necessary…"

"Oh but it is. Like it or not each one of us cares for you, so you best get accustomed to it."

It was amazing how such a kind woman could turn so stern so quickly. "Ye…Yes, I will, sorry." Just as quickly as Molly had turned serious, she went back to smiling kindly. _'Well that was terrifying. I'll have to remember not to make her cross.' _Alanna cleared her throat uneasily. "Wait…so you did not know it was I who brought your son back? I would have thought Mr. Weasley would have said something, or Fred would have blabbed the instant the question was asked."

"Yes, well…"

Hermione took this time to speak for Molly, who was now sipping at her tea. "The moment it happened, we were all shocked and too happy to really ask questions and then the fighting happened again, and well by the time it all finished everyone figured it was too risky saying any names for a while. Mr. Weasley seemed to know who, not so much what, and Fred well…he sort of kept dodging the subject entirely with jokes and sly remarks, didn't even tell George a thing, though I think he was too happy to have his brother back to care. Took a good month and a half before he finally just plopped down at this table and spilled the beans all at once, we were all setting the table and getting ready to eat so it came as a bit more of a shock than it should have been."

_'I wonder why it took so long…'_

Molly read Alanna's facial expression once more, "I think he wanted to make sure it was all blown over for the moment, so we all could get rest after the battle, you included."

"That or he wanted the element of surprise."

Molly nodded at Hermione's statement. "Yes, probably was a bit of both."

At that moment the sound of an owl caught the women's attention. The three watched as a grey spotted owl swooped through the half door that looked out to a garden, and landed near Molly on the table, a roll of paper tied to its leg. Removing the paper from the bird's leg Molly fed it a treat before it flew out the way it came.

"What is it Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione looked just as confused as Molly as the older woman scanned a small note from the parchment that lay unrolled near her.

"Oh my…."Molly's face lost some of its color as she sighed, staring at the parchment as if she did not want to even look at its contents. Reluctantly she handed the note and roll to Alanna. "Here, best you read it first." With that Molly stood and began bustling around the kitchen.

**Molly, **

**Enclosed is part of tomorrow's edition to the Daily Prophet.**

**One of the reporters at the hearing was apparently working for Skeeter, while she is off who knows where. It might be best everyone read it tonight before it's published in the morning…**

**Harry and I will be heading home shortly.**

**Arthur. **

With shaking hands, Alanna unrolled the parchment and began to read what was soon going to be distributed amongst the wizarding community about her hearing just hours ago, written under the instruction of the world's crudest and most insensitive witch to date.

**Witch Wielding Necromancy? Part One:**

**The Trial of Alanna Shaen; a Witch with the Ability to Raise the Dead.**

**May 2****nd**** 1998: Every witch and wizard, young and old, remembers what it was like that fateful day two years ago when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and finally met a much needed demise; blood was spilt, tears fell and yet miraculously the battle was won and cheers were shouted. Now let us jump ahead to the present; the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, with the assistance of the Auror Office, claimed a few months ago that they have caught the greater majority (aside from the possible two or three whose current names and whereabouts are unknown) of those who fought under He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named during the Second Wizarding War. Why then is it necessary for the Wizengamot to hold a full scale trial without giving hardly any notice whatsoever to the public? Could the Ministry be in favor of the defendant? But if so why then hold such a long and formal hearing? (One that we might add, has not even concluded yet, and will apparently take at least four to five sessions-all of which are not scheduled at the current time.)**

**Alanna Oriana Shaen, former midi-witch under the supervision of Madam Poppy Pomfrey of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was held in question for 'suspicious' and 'unknown' actions taken during the hour of amnesty that was given to those fighting against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, two years and three days ago. You have to ask yourself, why has it taken so long for this trial to begin? Other than teaching at Hogwarts, no one seems to know much personally about Ms. Shaen before or after the war and all we know are the facts from the trial itself. She is a thirty-something year old average height witch whose heart shaped face is sunken in from what one could only guess is severe malnutrition (due to years in hiding perhaps?) sporting long dirty blonde hair and eerily vibrant aqua eyes, she is also daughter to currently convicted Death Eaters Caelan Emmott Shaen and Drusilla Caitlan Shaen. **

**Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived now head Auror to the Ministry of Magic, walked the young woman into the court room at 11:20 in the afternoon. Though she is under question for a very serious accusation, Ms. Shaen walked with her nose high up in the air in some sense of hierarchy to those about to question her, no doubt from her 'pureblood' upbringing, and part one of her trial commenced, lasting a better part of three hours.**

**Disappointingly we can not divulge any of the questions or responses made during the trial…that is until the final hearing has been made. However, here is what we are allowed to inform you on: The defendant, Ms. Alanna Shaen, was cleared (rather quickly) of any charges that might have inferred her to be affiliated with her parents and those who served as Death Eaters, she claiming to have been deemed a 'blood-traitor' before the start of the war. Now, the main purpose for the hearing, she is being questioned for bringing one of the many Weasley children back from the dead, this being an act in which no one in the Ministry, alive or deceased, has ever heard of being accomplished before. Though it seems that one Mr. Fred Weasley (co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes joke shop located at Number 93 Diagon Alley) shows no signs of being an Inferi, it is questionable if he should be allowed to work with the public, especially the young children that so frequently visit the shop. The Wizengamot however, Minister included, said nothing over Mr. Weasley and his state, and ultimately deemed it safe for Ms. Shaen to walk freely among us until the final hearing. Now, don't be too alarmed, they did unanimously agree that Ms. Shaen is not allowed to work in any form and to be closely watched by Auror Potter and Auror Ronald Weasley (odd choice?) until the trial is concluded. **

**Now, to keep you all well informed, Ms. Rita Skeeter was sadly unable to attend the first hearing (she however, did edit and approve this article before it was printed) but will be sitting front row for however many more the Ministry draws this out to. She would like for you, her most beloved readers, to owl her your own thoughts of this questionable Ms. Shaen and her accused actions. Should she be allowed to be heard out? Or is the Ministry showing odd signs of favoritism and need to just swiftly send this woman to Azkaban?**

**Written by Bernard Gails**

**Approved and edited by Rita Skeeter.**

Alanna sat gaze focused intently on the words of the parchment in her shaky hand, the other frozen with her cup of tea barley reaching her lips, and mouth dry in shock.

"Oh now that's just not right."

Warm tea cascaded from Alanna's cup down her shirt and onto her lap as she jumped from the voice that suddenly reverberated in her left ear. Angrily turning her head, to see who caused her to spill her drink, the tip of her nose brushed against a freckled cheek bone catching a glimpse of a chocolate brown eye winking coyly, before whipping her head back around to scour at the mess on her once clean white blouse.

"What's not right, Fred?"

Just like that there was another, very similar toned voice in Alanna's right ear.

"First off, Nurse doesn't have dirty haired, it's more strawberry blonde if anything."

"Ah, you're right, and she certainly isn't in her thirties."

"Though she does seem a bit on the thin side."

"Oh but this seems problematic."

The sound of chairs simultaneously scrapping against the floor filled the room as Fred and George sat on each side of Alanna at the table, both leaning over to read the parchment she quickly set back down.

"Which part George?"

"Seems they want to mess with our shop."

"Hrm, we'll be fine so long as they don't come barging in to try questioning us."

"Would you two knock it off?" the harsh tone of Hermione's voice now filled the room as she huffed and began helping Alanna out of her seat and towards the stairwell to the upstairs portion of the house. "You could have at least apologized for making her spill her tea all over herself."

The two men just grinned and in unison chirped, "Nurse knew the risks of coming into our home."

"And so do you for pulling something so rude right in front of me." The men turned to meet their mother's harsh glare and crossed arms.

Alanna didn't have a chance to hear much of the argument brewing down in the kitchen, aside from Molly's angry scolding, before Hermione and a now just as angry Fleur escorted her to the first landing and into a small room where they both began to search dresser drawers for articles of clothing.

"Uh, you don't have to do this, really it's just a shirt and once I'm home it'll get cleaned."

Fleur scoffed and gestured for Alanna's robe as she spoke, "Nonsense, zere is no reason for you to spend ze evening in wet clothes."

"And if you did, I'm sure they would just find another way to poke fun." Hermione added as she handed a shirt to Alanna. "Now to find something to replace your skirt…"

Alanna sighed, realizing that she could not win a battle with such stubbornly headstrong women, handed Fleur her robe, turned and began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Oh, mon dieu!" Suddenly Alanna found both witches staring at her bare back. "Comment est-ce arrivé? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas nous dire? C'est nouveau!"

Alanna quickly began trying to put the new shirt on but was stopped by the French woman's hands frantically feeling at her back.

"Fleur?" Hermione's words were not being heard and she was unable to get a look at what was causing such hysterics.

Alanna sighed in defeat as Fleur continued to fuss. "Fleur…Restez calme, ce n'est rien."

Alanna's use of the other woman's home language caused the fretting to stop, or at least the consistent babbling in French. "What do you mean, it iz nozing? How are you not in pain? Zis…Zis is horrible!"

Alanna couldn't help but chuckle, "No, it's not painful and I don't find it horrible. Just…just leave it be alright? And please do not tell anyone."

"Tell anyone about what? What is going….oh…" Hermione finally caught sight of what was making Fleur so worked up. A deep gash from Alanna's right shoulder trailed diagonally down to her left hip, looking as though it was made fresh just without any blood.

Alanna quickly pulled the gifted shirt over her head and covered the wound, and went to try and pull her robe from Fleur's now tight grasp. "Before you start asking, it is completely unrelated to all of this so please, don't speak a word to anyone."

The two women huffed for a several moments before agreeing to keep the gash a secret and the night went on. The dinner was the most delicious thing Alanna probably had eaten since the feasts when she was at school, and everyone else could not help but discuss how outrageous Skeeter could be even when she wasn't present. The twins, thankfully, did not attempt anymore jokes on her behalf and were oddly quiet but, she didn't complain in fact she silently rejoiced when she returned to her small shack in Hogsmeade. Though Harry and Ron were now attached to her for the Ministry's sake, Alanna felt as if she could finally sleep knowing that Fred Weasley was not given any side effects from her rash action so long ago.

Yet despite the relief she felt, the sleep she got was restless and riddled with nightmares.


	4. Annoyances

Chapter Four

Ruins, that's what it all was, a pile of debris and the crumbling of a once proud and strong structure. Thunder rang throughout the grounds, but not from the sky, from the pounding footsteps of those beings running towards and away from battle. The screams of anguish and battle cries of war were just echoes in the background despite the close proximities that they all shared. Death was marred on the walls, the typically nicely kept cobblestone floors and even the previously serene property were all drenched in the blood of the defenders, soldiers of the dark and of the young innocents that had nowhere else to run to. The structure no longer held safety; none of the dungeons offered strength, the plethora of fireplaces that use to hold warmth burned cold, and the friendly waves from multitudes of paintings were now just a glimpse of memories held by empty frames scattered in pieces with the stone and rubble of war. Not all were capable of defending themselves, let alone the ones they were to care for.

Bodies cradled in arms, tears cascading from bruised cheeks, knuckles burning white from tightly grasping the clothes of the deceased, red and green sparks of vengeance and empowerment whizzing through the air, giant spiders and werewolves feasting on prey, trolls swinging their clubs without a thought in their brains, and students…poor sweet innocent children lay motionless with every turn of the head. The youngest was just eleven…Eleven…

So small…

"…Alanna"

Too inexperienced…

"Alanna?"

He still had the last traces of baby fat on his face…

"Alanna!"

Those young blue eyes forever blankly staring into the sky with hope and dreams that would no longer ever be reached…

"Bloody hell wake up!"

Pinned, that was the first thing she felt as her eyes sprang open and her body jerked into actions only her subconscious controlled. Her vision was blurred, nothing but hazes of colors as the memories of the terror faded in and out.

"Stop thrashing about! There is no danger."

The muscle spasms running throughout her thin frame began to subside, slowly and yet effectively. The images of the damage from the war stopped blending in with her surroundings as her still head stared directly at a burning small light. The two voices so near taking over the echo of screams all but too familiar ringing in her ears.

"Damn it Alanna, calm down!"

Hands, that is what was holding her down, callused and firm they were holding her arms and head down onto the mattress of her bed.

"Alright, we are going to let off of you now, so please don't freak out on us alright?"

The hands cautiously began to lift off of her skin while her breathing continued to remain ragged and harsh, eyes adjusting to the small amount of light coming from the candle at her bedside. The next half hour went slowly without her recalling much if anything, or quickly, it didn't actually matter in her mind at the moment all that did was the mug of tea she was shakily sipping on and her insistent quiet apologies to the two men standing in front of her.

"There isn't any reason to say that, you know?"

Alanna kept her tired eyes fixated on the dark liquid in her mug, making just the slightest of nods in acknowledgment to the young Auror's words.

It had been roughly close to three weeks since the first hearing in Alanna Shaen's trial and her way of life had already changed drastically compared to the two years in silence and isolation. The first was that now she could no longer work by sending healing tonics to St. Mungos, then they even had the gall to confiscate each of her cauldrons so she was unable to brew potions at all, all thanks to Ms. Skeeter's continuous articles of manipulation. Due to a lack of work materials she no longer could brew herself Dreamless Sleep doses which she so heavily relied on, like most other survivors of the battle, and because of her being steadily observed by the two Aurors, her usual reclusive habits became like all of her other normalcies; invalid and transparent. Thanks to the orders of the Wizengamot Alanna was down to her last few sickles and knuts, and would otherwise be starving if it were not for the constant visits to the Burrow that Molly insisted upon with Ron's help.

Second, due to Molly's persistence and Ron's uncanny knack for enforcing his mother's invitations, Alanna was now having to get back into the normality that was human interaction. Though at first the boisterous family was almost too much for her quiet disposition to handle, she was beginning to feel more comfortable. She continued with the ease of keeping mostly to herself however, she did enjoy the handful of conversations with Fleur, who was all too eager to speak to someone in her native tongue, and for Alanna it was nice to practice the foreign words that she had almost forgotten over the passing years. The two would more often than not spend afternoons out in the garden sipping tea and discussing anything from Celestina Warbeck's new outrageous song to what emotions were transpiring in the wizarding community about the trial. Rita Skeeter was a favorite topic of loathing not only with the French woman and Alanna but with the other frequent visitors of the Burrow as well. It was not uncommon to hear Percy sighing and mumbling scrutiny while Ron openly cursed, much to Molly's displeasure, the foul woman who continued to berate every aspect of the first hearing with the aid of her equally annoying fans and their letters. Due to Ms. Skeeter's obsession many flocks of witches and wizards attempted, some even succeeding, in finding Alanna's humble shack of a home drunkenly shouting in the middle of the night and going so far as to try and vandalize the once cozy hut. Some though who after many years of reading the outlandish journalist's lies went against her readers and tried to deliver tarts and goodies of all shapes and sizes. Harry however, would not tolerate the constant harassment of either kind and eradicated a protective spell around the area along with reprimanding the few hostile wizards who did not run in fear of their actions; the Minister was now busy with hearings concerning those persons as well, which only fueled Ms. Skeeter's articles further.

Finally, with the habit and love of potion making, hopefully only temporarily, taken from her, Alanna found it difficult to preoccupy her time. She was not one for material possessions so her supply of books was limited to a small few that she had read over a dozen times a piece, and with owning such a small enclosure of a home, which seemed only that much more miniscule in size with the two men constantly camping out on her floor, there was very little to clean and even less items to cook with her lack of income. Thankfully after the first few days Ron and Harry grew bored of having nothing to do and brought along a chess set that the three happily used on a daily basis. Molly too even helped and taught the small witch how to knit without magic, an act that took much time and a severe amount of patience as Alanna held no talent for it, making only a single makeshift scarf that looked as if it had been devoured by a garden gnome. Hermione was even kind enough to lend Alanna books to pass the time with the condition that they get together for a Butterbeer twice a week, which the latter begrudgingly agreed to. She personally had no qualms with the bushy haired younger woman but, the frequent barrage of questions about Alanna, her family, past and the scar across her back were all irritating to a level that being surrounded by twelve shrieking Mandrakes seemed more appealing. She amused the nosey woman with the smallest amount of information that lead only to further questions, all of which she answered just as cryptically this of course made the girl wary of Alanna and all in all not trust her. Harry was also just as cautious and spoke little to the woman, both showed that they appreciated her in a sense however, not knowing every detail about her somehow made her out like a lethal snake that needed to be constantly observed with the utmost caution all while she caught the two being scolded by Molly and Ron for such notions. It was really a good example of how much of a stir her hearing and existence was causing in their society; there were those like Rita's followers that absolutely loathed the young blonde, the few like Harry and Hermione that did not know how to feel, and then the smaller or less known of the populace which mainly consisted of the Weasley's themselves that treated her with kindness and gratitude.

All of this stress, anxiety and utter distress mixed with that her second trial was to take place just a few hours from now made the memories of battle to completely overtake her sleep like it had never done before. She honestly felt as though the battle was going on at the current moment and it was taking longer than usual to get back her bearings. Her tea was now long gone and the traces of sunlight on the horizon was beginning to peak through the single window, Harry and Ron both were occupying the only two small chairs she owned, and the two men looked as though they had gotten just a few hours of sleep before her screams woke them. They were used to her falling out of bed loudly at night and even noticing her not sleeping at all but this was their first instance of witnessing her terror, and both knew that the fact of her trial occurring this afternoon was more than likely the trigger.

Though Harry was wary of the woman he did share Ron's concern and understanding at seeing her shaking and on edge, they too suffered from their own form of post-traumatic stress theirs however, not so rough in comparison though she being a healer and seeing more blood than they had it was logical for her to be so shot and sleep deprived. Since her supply of sleeping draughts had depleted they watched as she shriveled more away than before, the girl had to have lost at least ten pounds that she otherwise did not have to loose and the bags under her eyes had grown to a haunting shade of purple-ish black. Both of them had reported to Kingsley over this and every other aspect of their time observing her, and received neutral words in response, they just like everyone else were clueless as to what this trial was to hold and with this little of sleep it was certain to be even more interesting than before, if interesting was to even be the word for it.

"Well, you might as well get dressed and we head out now, no point in just sitting here waiting for time to pass." Ron sighed. "And 'sides, mum probably has breakfast halfway done and I sure could use some grub."

His statement only received silence, the woman's aqua eyes were clouded and wide open giving a sense that the words had not even registered to her.

Standing Harry went over to the girl and took her empty mug from her trembling hands, placing it on the small bedside table. "We will be right outside the front door like usual. Don't take too long."

His stern words ricocheted through her head as the loud slam of her front door closed, causing her to blink and momentarily snap back long enough to go through the blur of motions needed. For the first trial she had tried to present herself proudly and properly, her pureblood upbringing shining through, now however all she wanted was to wear a pair of loose trousers and blouse. She managed to tuck her shirt into her pants and with fumbling hands and several attempts a faded purple waistcoat was now fastened atop of the cotton shirt. Robe folded over her arm and wand securely in her waistband, Alanna stepped outside and gripped Ron's arm as the three apparated to the welcoming site of the Burrow.

As Ron had guessed, Molly was already up and working away in the kitchen when they arrived, and was pleased upon seeing their faces, though she quickly became worried by the tired expressions on all of their faces.

"That's it." Molly dropped any utensils she had previously been wielding over the hot stove to place her hands upon her hips and with her all but familiar stern motherly tone began to order the three haphazard looking young adults about. "None of you are presentable in this state, least of all you Alanna, each of you are to sleep until we fetch you for lunch." The elder witch's eyes rolled upon seeing Ron's expression of dismay. "You may have a roll before you pop off, and none of that one stays up to watch nonsense. Harry you and Ron will sleep down here on the sofas and Alanna will sleep upstairs, the house doesn't allow apparition and everyone else will be along shortly to watch the doors, but none of you three are in any shape to walk to the end of the yard let alone run off. And I don't want to hear a single complaint out of any of your mouths, got it?" The two boys shut their gaping mouths and hushed their complaints, amazing what one stern mother could do to two high ranking Aurors, while Alanna struggled to keep her heavy lids from shutting her aqua eyes closed. Molly's expression changed to a smile as Harry and Ron took their biscuits and ventured the few steps to the adjourning room where snoring quickly followed.

Alanna continued to not register time's passing as Molly clasped her hand on her shoulder and ushered her up the stairs stating which room she should use to rest in, though her words were muffled and forgotten to the young girl's hearing as she stumbled up the inconsistent twisting stairs, passing a few doors she halfway remembered till reaching one with a partially open entranceway. Alanna's body was on autopilot as she opened the creaky door and shuffled to the bed and collapsed on top of it, robe halfway taken off and face firmly resting against the cool sheets, sleep quickly grasping her brain once more, this one too deep to be riddled with horrors of the past.

It seemed as if it was only a mere minute or two that Alanna had been asleep before the beautiful drowsy state began to lift from her mind. If she could stay in the peaceful darkness for the rest of her boring life, she could possibly begin to feel happy once more however, sadly a prodding on her cheek was trying to dismiss this secret wish of hers. Groaning she rolled herself over to her other side in an attempt to cease the interrupter of her peace, though the culprit's chortling started to make its presence known in her ears. Alanna groaned once more, this time raising an arm to cover her ear and partially her face, fading in and out of the serene void of sleep. Another prod, this one to her rear, snapped her out of the daze, making her jump up into a sitting position and tired eyes searching for the source of her rude awakening.

A cunning grin resembling that of a coy fox greeted her line of sight, along with the freckles and scruffy red hair that could only belong to one of the Weasley male children. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Alanna's gazed focused properly on the culprit.

"Well g'morning Nurse, sleep well?"

The all too familiar and annoying face of Fred Weasley was grinning wickedly from the bed a few feet away from the one she was currently residing on, curling his fingers one after another in a mocking wave. Mumbling inaudible curses beneath her breath she swung her legs over the side of the bed, purposefully turning her back to the troublesome male, as she searched the floor for her robe fixing her waistcoat and blouse from the messes of her prior sleep.

He began to clear his throat, a teasing tone still lingering in his voice, "Well…?"

Sighing in annoyance and kneeling on the floor to look under the bed for her lost article of clothing she reluctantly responded, "Perfectly dandy, until you decided to interject Mr. Weasley."

"Oohoho, someone isn't in a friendly mood."

Rolling her eyes she now stood grazing the scarred wooden floorboards for her belonging. "Whatever gave me away?"

"Hrm, possibly your tone of voice, though suppose you could always chock that up to you still being half asleep." Alanna began to ignore the tall red head as she shuffled about the room all while his playful tone never wavered. "You know, if I were to wake up to this handsome mug I'd be a bit more chipper." Standing he now began to mockingly follow her moves across the small room, making the space that much more tense and small in her eyes. "Whatever could you be searching for I wonder, care to share?"

Turning on her heels she came inches away from the bothersome young man, spying her dark robes hanging from his hand at his side. She all but ripped the material from his grasp, checking the pocket to find her wand and growling in frustration. "You are an utter nuisance, you know that?"

Fred shrugged as the grin continued to not waver in the slightest from his face, "Call me what you will, but you chose my bed to sleep in so must be fond of this dashing lad slightly."

Never in her life had Alanna groaned in frustration so much than in these few moments, and silently she had to remind herself, she did right by her actions from the past and that giving him that potion was not a mistake. Shrugging her robe back on and running her fingers through her blonde tresses she sidestepped the source of her irritation and began her way down the stairs towards the hum of voices, ignoring the loud pompous whistling following closely behind her.

Greetings from numerous red haired figures filled Alanna's ears as she entered the kitchen and quickly had a sandwich thrust upon her. Fleur did not hesitate to start fussing with Alanna's hair, the only person she would honestly allow to touch her so favorably, either from knowledge that it would be pointless to try and stop Fleur's commotions or because she had grown somewhat close to the partial vela Alanna was uncertain, either way she allowed the woman to mull around her, nitpicking at each wrinkle and stray hair, quickly fixing each one with a wave of her wand all while Alanna devoured her meal as delicately as possible. The entire Weasley family was accounted for minus the youngest child, Hermione was there as well conversing with a newly rejuvenated Harry as Ron was shoveling food down his throat beside Fred and George who were shockingly speaking seriously amongst one another over a few pieces of parchment, Bill and Charlie and Percy were huddled at the farthest end of the kitchen discussing matters with their parents that could only be related to the hearing that was soon to transpire. The Burrow's kitchen never seemed so small and yet welcoming at the same time. Though a few of the occupants Alanna considered to be slightly better than irksome pests, it was odd how such a ragtag confusing and somewhat unknown family could be comforting to her. She however, would never willingly or verbally admit it, but had mused that it was the fact that she was surrounded by fellow blood-traitors and her ability to tolerate this small society had seeped into her tightly locked emotions, and once the trials end so will the feelings and the forced visits and her hermit-like way of life could resume once more.

The idea of returning to Hogwarts to her former post in the Hospital Wing briefly flashed in her mind as the soot from the floo network encased her slender frame. When had she lost all hope of her previous happy life?

Stepping onto the dark cobblestone floor belonging only to the Ministry of Magic and as Ron and Harry flanked her sides in an escort to the dungeons bellow, the small thread of thought vanished from her mind as she held her head up high and cleared her mind in a last attempt of peace before the onslaught and hours of questionings began for this session among the Wizengamot.


	5. Stirring the Pot

**Chapter Five**

Just like the rest of the morning had played out, Alanna walked the halls of the Ministry's dungeon with no sense of time with her vision and hearing blurred or obscured in some form or another. However, upon nearing the double doors to the courtroom the haze lifted from the young woman as the commotion around her took its place. Security personnel were everywhere, keeping a horde of reporters at bay on the left, while a smaller group of enforcers managed the right where an even longer yet more controlled group of mismatched witches and wizards, even including a white haired centaur stood calmly in wait. _'Must be all of the witnesses they talked about, though I am surprised that they called Firenze in as well…Was he in the Great Hall during that time? Oh bloody hell this is going to take forever.'_

Upon her arrival the mass of journalists grew even more anxious, shouting and trying to press their way through the guards, managing to cause Ron and Harry to pull out their wands and press their hands against Alanna's shoulders picking up the group's pace to reach the safe confines of the court room prematurely, double doors slamming closed behind them, silencing the madness.

"Well George and Percy won the bet this time round," Ron sighed in frustration as he and Harry retracted their wands, shaking their heads in disbelief.

The dark oval courtroom was empty aside from Alanna and the two young Aurors, typically they were supposed to wait outside to be brought in after each member of the court was seated, Minister included, though Harry mussed that this would be a decent enough of an exception. He and Ron escorted her to the familiar chair, now no longer placed dead center of the room but rather outside the benches of the court and directly underneath the Minister's high stationed seat. The chains did not magically bind themselves around Alanna's frame this time around however, that did not quench the nerves pounding throughout her cold frame. After handing her wand over to Harry, Alanna pulled her cloak tighter around herself in a hopeless attempt to cease the chills flowing throughout her body.

Minutes of silence trickled by in waiting, all of the members of the court were now in their proper places, looking down at those bellow themselves. Kingsley was quietly speaking with Harry as the Ministry's security escorted the reporters to their assigned spots in the back of the courtroom, the many that were called as witnesses remaining outside of the courtroom until it became their time to be called upon. The Weasley family along with Hermione had arrived now as well and resumed their previous places on the opposing side from the journalists, sitting quietly amongst themselves with the exception of Fleur who seemed displeased more so than everyone else, speaking fervently with her husband. With the reporters now present, Alanna straightened her posture and looked straight ahead and yet at directly nothing, giving an impression of calm and security while inside she was the complete opposite. Once more, she thanked her pureblood upbringing.

The sound of a solid metal object hitting wood announced to those in the dungeon that court was now in session. As expected, Kingsley ignored Alanna completely, instead briefly discussing an overview of what transpired during the first hearing and summarizing all of those persons with whom they would be hearing testimony from during today's session.

The first of the witnesses were witches and wizards with whom Alanna had little to no recollection of, those that had minor injuries during the battle of Hogwarts that required small amounts of aid, or those who simply just took their own place in the fight and had seen the work Alanna had done on students and Order members alike. So far none of the twenty or so had harsh words to say, though they were also asked only the briefest of questions, 'What was the atmosphere in the Great Hall like before and after Fred Weasley's body was brought in?' 'How did she treat your wounds?' 'Did you witness Ms. Shaen doing anything questionable during the battle?' Etcetera, etcetera. Each response was similar if not identical to the one before, and the countless witches and wizards were now sitting sporadically throughout the benches, watching as the journalists hungrily scribbled upon their parchment, and the Wizengamot looking down on all with expressions of indifference and some with boredom, all while the defendant remained stone still, tired blue eyes gazing at all and yet nothing at the same time.

Two hours it took for the miniscule repetitive questioning to conclude, and then it became time for the true inquiring to start. Alanna had barely moved a muscle during the past few hours however, upon hearing the familiar name called out by Kingsley, her posture straightened even more so and eyes danced around the room anxiously. The one woman whose opinion mattered to her was now walking through the large double doors.

"Madame Poppy Pomfrey, Matron of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, please be seated." She was a stout silver haired witch with a formal walk and an air of severity around her, though she showed no true signs of her age, aside from her hair, her eyes gleamed from across the courtroom with the wisdom of her years. She sat in the lush witness chair, in a manner similar to Alanna's current straight and poised posture, not even bothering a glance to her former apprentice and fellow healer, much to the young witch's dismay. Kingsley wasted no time as he began asking the Wizengamot's list of questions.

"Madame Pomfrey, would you please describe to the court the conditions and happenings that brought Ms. Shaen to study the healing arts under your supervision."

"There is little to tell. Ms. Shaen would constantly sneak into the wing during her first few years. Watched what we would do, bandaging, spell work, proper potions for ailments and the like. Had to escort her out on more than one occasion. During her fourth year she finally started speaking to us. Quiet little thing she was. Asking question after question, and taking so many notes I'd dare say a parchment shop was sold out for weeks. When I confronted her on what her intentions were she simply stated that she was 'intrigued' on the subject. Told her to show me what she knew from all the years of spying about, and was quite impressed. Asked Albus to allow her to shadow myself during the coming up year and he approved."

The court room was silent, taken slightly aback from Poppy's short and yet matter-of-fact response, and her appearance of being finished discussing the matter entirely. It was more than apparent that she did not wish to be here answering queries, and Alanna was left to wonder if it was from Poppy having no cares for what was happening or if she found it an absurd hearing in general, then there was the other option which was more reasonable and that was that Poppy probably had something she considered more important to take care of. After the initial silence passed, the unsettling sound of quills scribing away on parchment echoed throughout the room, whispers shortly following in their place.

Kingsley, unlike the majority inside the room, did not seem fazed by her way of response and once it became apparent that the older witch was done with her words, continued with his inquiry. "Alright can you then describe her work ethic and behavior during her time under your supervision?"

Poppy let out a small almost annoyed sounding sigh before continuing with her curt replies. "She was very bright. Quick to learn, something all of us staffed had grown to know. Shockingly unfazed by even the more gruesome of injuries from the very start. Her classwork never wavered, instead it intensified while she spent her free time in the Wing. She then picked up extra work with Severus in potions, without his instruction. Ms. Shaen was always fascinated with the swiftness and accuracy potions have when healing. Her abilities to make even the most difficult of brews were astonishing. Albus had her stocking the Wing's shelves by her final year and with my connections gained a side job sending her works to St. Mungos. After her graduation she was given a full time position under my supervision and her enthusiasm remained strong. She hardly required instruction, and aided those who were her senior on more than a few occasions."

The sound of quills ripping parchment in attempts to catch up with the quick words Poppy was saying echoed through the background as the banter of question and answer continued.

"So you are saying Ms. Shaen was almost too curious over potions and their effects?"

"No more so than the majority of healers. She just happened to be gifted on being able to make them."

Shockingly this time Elphias Doge voiced a question of his own, "Were any of her…concoctions considered unorthodox?"

"Not in the least," Poppy scoffed, clearly irritated with the insinuations. "Every brew she made was to perfection. If one was not up to par she would never have brought it in for use. She would occasionally work on trying to create new antidotes, always with Severus' aid in some form or another. None have been perfected to my knowledge. Though I would venture to guess that if given the opportunity she could make remarkable headway. Doubt she would be interested in it though."

"And why would you say that, Madame?" Kingsley asked, taking back his lead role of the Wizengamot.

"It was a fascination of hers yes but, after sever botched experiments on herself she grew flustered. Bit of a perfectionist she was though, gave it all up quickly after starting due to that. Aside from when Dolores was making a mess of the school. That was when all of us healers were putting in extra hours, half of us came close to resigning, especially Ms. Shaen and myself. Cared too much for the students however, much like the school year during the War."

"Alright then, please tell us of the actions taken by Ms. Shaen during the Battle and those days following it."

Poppy sighed once more before starting her words with little to no pauses in between. "The beginning of the Battle was hectic, Ms. Shaen and myself had ran to the Wing to collect all of the potions and tonics that we could carry. From there on we parted ways, occasionally I could see her in the distances casting healing spells as injuries were occurring. She was constantly on the move, more than likely due to her lack of being able to duel. When amnesty arrived she was covered in injuries herself but refused help until all others were taken care of. Even then she mended her own wounds. That was of course after the War was completely over and done with. Afterwards she like the rest of the staff took to cleaning and repairing the castle. A few days after the Battle she and the other healers and myself were working on fixing one of the classrooms. Out of nowhere Ms. Shaen collapsed. At first we all believed it was from her putting an injury of hers aside, though after checking her over it was clear that that was not the case."

"What sorts of injuries did Ms. Shaen have?"

"Broken ribcage that pierced her lung causing massive internal hemorrhaging. Surface bruising and scrapes emerged instantaneously from nowhere. And also a heavy contusion to the head causing her to lose consciousness."

"Have you ever witnessed an occurrence like that before?"

"In all of my years no. Even looked it up for weeks afterwards and found nothing. Honestly was one of the most terrifying things I've ever witnessed. It took seven healers and myself working nonstop for twelve hours to finally manage to stop the inner bleeding. Each time we closed one wound up another would reopen. So we made makeshift duties, one would focus solely on the lung, two others on ribs, and the rest along with myself on removing the liquid and blood from her insides. Took several attempts and finally it worked out. Then it was the outer wounds that we had to do the same, until finally she was awake and back to full health."

"Did you ask Ms. Shaen what could have caused the injuries?"

"No, I was too thrilled that she was back with us to care. Not to mention I was exhausted beyond all belief."

"So you had absolutely no knowledge of the potion she created and then used at the Battle of Hogwarts?"

"No."

"Were you aware of if any other members of staff knew of said potion?"

"No. Every one of us were clueless, though became curious after her sudden collapse and swift resignation letter."

"So no one, including yourself, believed that Ms. Shaen was the cause of Mr. Weasley's revival?"

"After she had resigned and the initial jubilee of winning the War was over Minerva and myself did muse over the subject. We came up with no solution as to what happened. It was just another Weasley miracle of trickery. That was our final conclusion."

Kingsley's soothing voice grew stern and loud in order to overpower the eruption of conversation now flooding over from the journalists' and prior witnesses' sides of the court, commanding the attention he so rightfully deserved. "I would like to remind everyone, that this is a serious court hearing and discussion is to be left only to the members of the Wizengamot, and all others must remain silenced." The hoard of voices quieted to whispers and then quickly retreated back to utter silence so that the trial could continue once more. "One final question Madame; with your personal history with Ms. Shaen can you please give us your most honest opinion over whether you believe her to be a danger or not?"

Poppy took this moment to finally look Alanna in the eyes, giving her own verdict in the same instance.

"I believe that she is and always will be an excellent healer and one of the most beautifully kind witches one could meet. Though in not knowing or understanding the full extent of the side effects of her rash actions, I am cautious. That potion took its toll on her body, and she did not even ingest it. We may have healed all wounds that we physically could find, but it is the ones inside her head, that possibly even time cannot heal that leaves me to worry. I am not sure if she is a danger, but I am not sure that she isn't one as well. I'd say only in depth supervision could report accurately on that."

Alanna's stomach sank further than it had ever before, her heart felt as though it had been smashed by a troll and she could not even register the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes. Her mentor, the one woman she considered to be closest to family, just stated that she was concerned over her possible mindset. Though Alanna knew Poppy was right to worry, that after all is the pure cause of this hearing, it still hurt more than anything else. Being banished from her own blood and home was nothing compared to this moment in time, and she wished for nothing more than to walk out the courtroom doors and apparate to the farthest corner of the world.

The flow of time began to blur once more for her, this time not from sleep but sudden and utter depression. Alanna's posture sank into the chair along with her hopes, her ability to fake pride and confidence now lost to the wind. The only sound in her ears now were that of her heels scraping on the cobblestone as her legs slid open into a not so lady like position, and the pulsing of blood through her head. She could tell that some sort of commotion was brewing within the benches as Poppy made her way to her seat alongside the minor witnesses. Journalists were standing and mouths moving frantically in what she could only believe to be shouts at Poppy, the Wizengamot and at herself. Flashes of light from cameras blinded her remaining sense of sight, and she was only partially aware that she was being lifted to her feet and escorted across the room and out the double doors, passing the remaining witnesses they had left to hear from. It was only when a warm hand on her shoulder aided her down to a new seat that Alanna's senses returned to her. Where she was she had no idea, Harry and Ron had led her to some area within the Department of Mysteries, away from all others yet the echoing of the racket could still be heard reverberating off the high ceiling and walls.

Blinking away the dry feeling from her eyes, Alanna looked about at Harry and Ron's angered, frustrated expressions and drawn wands clasped firmly in their hands. "Sorry but, what happened?"

The two young men looked down on her, first with a look of confusion then quickly into annoyance, not exactly directed at her but at the situation. Harry sighed and gave a small smile in an attempts to show a sense of relief that Alanna assumed was only partially present, "Well it's good to see you're back with us."

"Back out of order is what happened!" Ron began to pace in front of her, his hands flailing wildly about with his words. "Rita bloody Skeeter's assistant, wiping out a wand and starting that mess. Why they still allow wands in the court room is a damn mystery to me."

"I think the better one would be why they allow those so called journalists to sit in, it causes mayhem every single time." Harry sighed again, peaking around the corner of the hallway's walls.

Alanna groaned as she held her head in her hand, one of the constant migraines she was now so accustom to getting taking over. "Why…why are we out here then?"

"Kingsley ordered us out, safer out here for you until he and the security staff get things back under control."

"Didn't you see the sparks sent your way from that idiot?"

Her eyes grew wide with shock at Ron's words, then closed quickly from the pounding pain ringing through her head. "No, I…I sort of dozed out for a moment. Pardon but neither one of you would happen to have a tonic for migraines, would you?"

Both Aurors' expressions grew to frowns as they knew the severity of her chronic headaches. "Sorry but I think you used up the last bit last time."

Nodding her head in defeat Alanna kept her eyes shut and began rubbing her temples in hopes to somewhat alleviate the ache, even though she knew the effort to be in vain. Any and all forms of stress and most emotions caused the waves of pain to begin and even the tonics proved little to no help. If she could only possibly get Poppy to look at her maybe then…Just the thought of her former friend and mentor caused the pain to intensify.

"What the devil are you doing here? The courtroom is locked down."

'_A lowering of voices would be nice right about now.'_ Opening her eyes a fraction of the way, Alanna could make out a new red headed figure in painfully bright clothing, now standing in front of her.

"Nurse isn't the only one good at sneaking about."

Alanna groaned at the comprehension of who it was now sitting on the floor at her feet, grinning away and outstretching his long arm out over her lap to offer a vial of sorts.

"Pomfrey slipped this to me, said it was extra strong and that you could use it."

Without hesitation, she took the vial from his grasp and downed the substance in one swift motion. It only took seconds for the tonic to kick in, and his words were accurate, Alanna had never taken a stronger cure for migraines before. Strengthening her love for her former mentor that much more. Letting a breath of relief out from her lips, she allowed a quiet, "Thank you," to escape as well.

"What was that? Did I just hear something nice come out of your mouth, Nurse?"

Alanna rolled her eyes in response to Fred Weasley's teasing words, while Harry began asking about what was going on inside the courtroom.

"Yeah, well once you lot left it got a bit outrageous." Fred placed his arms out behind him and leaned back, looking up at Harry and his younger brother, his humorous demeanor still lingering within his words. "The lune who fired a stunner your way as you were walking out, got arrested which caused perfect Ms. Skeeter to go all nuts. Shouting out her own spew of questions and deeming that everyone needed to pay her the right mind and whatnot. You all know that garbage she spouts about. All the witnesses were screaming and ducking causing even more of a stir, another journalist, who by the way was a fake, started sending out spells towards them and Kingsley. After that I haven't a clue as to what's going on, Pomfrey caught me as I was heading out handed me that and here I am, greeting each of your bright and shiny faces."

"Bet you anything her lousy assistant isn't even really a journalist, but someone Skeeter paid to cause a stir to get more into her bloody article."

"Naw, you don't think Ronnikins? Blimey, and they allow you to be one of the head Aurors," Fred scoffed as he mocked his younger brother.

"Someone from security had to be in on this as well." Alanna's attention focused on Harry as he continued his musing while looking about the surrounding corridors. "They have lists of registered members of The Daily Prophet and the Quibbler, anyone who hasn't been working for either of them for more than six months are not allowed in any hearing. Seeing as this one in particular wasn't made public for them to know about until two months ago, makes this even more unsettling. Either someone staged a wizard to work security or they were on the side to cause a ruckus like the ones that use to show up at your home, Alanna."

Turning the vial from Poppy over in her hands, Alanna focused her gaze onto the object, contemplating the words Harry was speaking. She had no clue that she would cause this big of a mess, let alone possibly get anyone hurt in the process. Keeping her main gaze on her lap, her eyes flickered up and down from looking at each of the three young wizards in front of her. "Did the spells make contact with anyone?"

The young men were quiet, Harry and Ron also curious to know the answer to her question while Fred gave a different sort of grin from what she was accustomed to seeing, responding less teasingly to her, yet tapping his fingers against the cold floor as if he was having to hold himself back. "Yeah, no everyone was fine when I was in there, and if something were to happen I'm sure good old Madame would be more than willing to scold someone and fix the other up."

"Well this will take a while then…" Ron's pacing picked up in speed, showing his anxiousness to join into the chaos ensuing just a few halls down, but then came to a drastic halt as he stared down at his brother, disapproval written all over his face. "Hold on a moment, don't you think this is the last place you should be?"

"Not really, I grew bored of that party pretty quickly."

Ron produced a groan resembling that of a growl, his annoyance with his elder sibling growing more and more by the passing second.

Harry stepped back up behind his friend, looking from Ron and then down onto Fred, clarifying what Ron was implying. "It'll cause more of a stir if Skeeter, or anyone else finds out that you snuck away to be out here with us."

Leaning more so now on only one of his arms, the other faking a scratch at his chin pretending to ponder what he was hearing, Fred responded with a nonchalant air about himself. "Pretty sure the stir, as you put it, is already here mate. They came by the shop this morning trying to start something, Verity had to distract the lot so me n George could make our way out. Business hasn't quite been the same since they announce today's hearing either, what with random moments of odd slowing of customers so some doggy fellas can meander around inside. We are planning to close up the building part and just do the owl orders again, to be safe. Georgy is afraid to lose another ear I think."

The weight of the effects Alanna's actions were now causing became clear in her mind, she knew it could be bad for herself but had not given much thought to anyone else.

Without warning Fred sprang to his feet, bouncing on his toes a bit while doing so, cutting off Alanna's train of thought. "But hey, if you want me to go back in and join in on all the fun while you three wait out here, I'd be more than willing to."

Ron's hands shot up at that moment, as if he had been waiting for an excuse to go back into the courtroom since they had walked out. "Well now, it might be unsafe for you to go in then, best Harry or I go, check on what's happening, right Harry?"

Harry let out a small sigh, grinning slightly at his friend's attempt to be sly, "Right, go on ahead Ron, just be sure to fetch us when it's all clear."

Ron failed at hiding his grin as he nodded and all but jogged down the corridor and then down another, leaving the three behind.

"He's as pathetic as ever," Fred laughed as he leaned against the wall, foot tapping against the floor and a small hum escaping his throat through his closed lips.

Harry was silent in his agreement and returned to looking down the halls several feet away from Alanna's chair and where Fred was happily attempting to annoy the young woman with his humming and tapping, slowly growing louder and louder with each passing minute.


	6. Frustration and Confusion

**Authors Note: If any of you enjoy the Harry Potter stories as much as myself, and are enthused by the fun that we, the fans, can bring by adding slight twists to our favorite childhood world then I implore to you all to search for my dear friend's story series that takes place throughout each of the books, with her own slight adaptation and twists while remaining so very loyal to the true essence of J.K.'s works. Her pen name is ****Eternal-Explosionist ****and her story starts with book one, properly titled ****'The Philosopher's Stone'**** and here is the link if you, like me, are lazy: ( s/5992528/1/The-Philosopher-s-Stone)**

**Chapter Six**

"Would you please, stop with that insistent nonsense?"

It had not even been ten minutes since Ron had left to return to the fiasco transpiring in the courtroom, leaving Harry to resume a keen watch over the many surrounding corridors around them, and Alanna alone to muse over her thoughts, or at least that's how she would have preferred the time to have been spent in waiting. However, the wishful peace was all but a creative imagination in Alanna's mind, as the irksome thumping of feet and humming from Fred continued to grow louder with each passing moment, and despite her words of protest only the tune from within his throat hushed, while the thrum of tapping continued strong in its pace.

"Nonsense?" He let out a chortle of a laugh, amused with her frustration and choice of words. "Humming is not nonsense what is, is trying to sit in silence fussing over things that are completely out of your control."

Alanna's bright eyes widened at the sudden insinuation that this, practically, stranger was speaking, then quickly narrowed into an otherwise foreign glare. How dare he act as though he knew what was going through her mind, whether it was accurate or not was irrelevant at this point, her frustration and sheer boiling anger towards this particular individual was surpassing all levels it had ever reached in the past for anyone else. Maybe Poppy was right in believing that her mental state was possibly unhinged and needed healing and supervision, for Alanna had never once in her twenty four years grown so hot with anger, her indifference and kindness was spewing out from her pores on her skin allowing the new emotion to fill her even more.

"And believing that you can know exactly what someone, which you have no clue of, is feeling and pondering about is more logical?"

"Ah, but the quick change in your tune shows that I was right, now doesn't it?"

Hands clenched tight and a deep groan of frustration boiling within her throat, Alanna resisted the urge to stand and smack that cocky grin from his face. "It proves nothing more than that your sheer presence is an utter nuisance to my very core."

Mocking a fake blow to the chest and an expression of pain and sadness, though quick to gain his grin back, Fred added to their banter, "Aw, ouch that stung a bit and to think you were being so nice earlier."

"Saying thank you does not make for assumptions of kindness, it is simply what is proper."

His eyebrows were now raised, revealing the anticipation and glee from this challenge between them. "Yet speaking what you don't mean is the exact opposite, yes?"

The lingering groan from within her throat finally escaped as her tone darkened, "Life is not always politically correct however, it does consistently deem for polite edict despite how rude and selfish the person within the conversation constantly remains."

"Selfish?" His laughter, still holding no signs of anger instead that of his continuing pure humor of this debate, was loud enough to catch Harry's attention from the end of the hall. "Yes, because coming out here was just me trying to gain something for myself."

"Was it not?"

"Believe it or not, no."

Alanna uncontrollably let out a scoff, unaware of the young Auror approaching her and the overly happy and content male, the source of all of her anger. "Let me guess, George is the selfish one."

Shrugging his shoulders, grin only growing wider Fred hummed once more before replying. "Possibly."

"Everything alright?"

Alanna's angry stare turned to the young dark haired wizard standing before her looking from her and the giddy male leaning against the wall continuing his throaty tune.

"Yeah, mate just having one of them lovers quarrels, you know." Harry had to suppress his own chuckle from Fred's over flourished winks following his joking words, while Alanna struggled in not crushing the glass vial tightly clenched within one of her hands. Fred then took this as his cue to pull away from his post on the wall and lean dangerously close to the very on edge witch, his new facial expression making her tense in anticipation. His brown eyes, now just mere inches away from hers, no longer danced with the usual intention of facetiousness, rather a strange and almost unsettling severity flowed within his hues as he whispered encouraging words. "Stop worrying so much, yeah? It's only going to make you go mad, or addicted to whatever it is that Madame had me give you."

His tone of voice and kind, agenda free, smile did not suit him however, it did shockingly enough, manage to quell some of Alanna's rising temper.

Standing straight, balancing on his heels, Fred now and without falter returning to his typical at ease jovial mode. "Right then so tonight, once all of this madness settles down, I think a bottle or two of Firewhiskey is in order. George and I need to properly send off our holiday after all, and Nurse here needs a vacation as well, you too Harry. Ron can stay sober and on watch, after all he's in there having all the fun."

Harry smiled, nodding in agreement clearly enthused with the potential concept of having a night off. As Fred made his way away from the Auror and his living assignment and down the nearest corridor towards the courtroom, Alanna grew confused the new emotion now encircling her entire being as all of the previous anger was swept away. One thing was very certain, she was no longer transfixed with Poppy's words of concern in the hearing, and her worry, depression and fear were pushed back into the farthest reaches of her mind, if not gone entirely, all thanks to the one person she found to be the pure essence of annoyance. This of course fueled the bewilderment further, though just like earlier, when she wished to be left to ponder over her thoughts, a new interruption occurred.

"Oy, Harry, Alanna! Everything is cleared up in there and they want us all back and ready to go."

Ron had not even rounded the corner and into their line of sight when his words reached their ears, reverberating off of the walls and high ceilings. Once more Harry shook his head and grinned at his friend's actions. "Come on, he's probably a corridor down and won't be making his way here any time soon."

Rising to her feet and following alongside the young Auror, Alanna could not control her muscles as the smallest yet purest of smiles graced her slender face. "Your friends are always like this, are they not?"

Her sudden question seemed to bewilder Harry, as he turned and lowered his head and caught the obscure expression upon her face taking him aback momentarily before replying. "Most of the time yes, if you would stop being such a recluse maybe you would have seen it sooner."

The young woman's uncommon grin vanished at his more than true words, leaving them both in silence to ponder over their own variations of confusion as they made way towards Ron and the courtroom, ready for whatever other forms of chaos that could possibly transpire.

Before entering through the double doors Ron was sure to inform them both on what had happened from the time his brother had visited them and the final settling of the previous insanity. Apparently four wizards in total were arrested, the first two being the journalists Fred had described earlier, and the others were as Harry had suspected, Ministry guards, each screaming their own versions of the same words; _'We will not allow another dark wizard or witch gain power. We have suffered enough.' _Thankfully, no one within the courtroom had witnessed Fred leaving or returning to the courtroom, mainly due to Rita Skeeter's continued shouts in pathetic attempts of recognition before she was escorted from the Ministry, along with all of the other rowdy reporters.

Now Alanna's mind was filled with more concerns as she sat in her ominous seat, all eyes fixated on her as Kingsley resumed his own position.

"Alright, let it be known that the Wizengamot along with myself have decided that all further hearings within the Ministry, related to this case or not, will no longer allow reporters of any kind observe until such time that we deem it secure. All outside reports given on this and future cases will be made from the writings from our court scribe." Clearing his throat and allowing his stern and yet soothingly deep voice command the attention of every shaken soul within the court. "Also on that note I wish to say this; at the current moment there is no evidence whatsoever that gives us any concern that Ms. Alanna Oriana Shaen is a practitioner of dark magic, this hearing is being made solely for the purpose to clarify this knowledge both for the Ministry and the public. We have indeed faced hard years in the past, and though from our understanding Ms. Shaen's choice of action was questionable it was done with pure intentions. To make all currently present aware of why we believe as such, we the Wizengamot have read passages from the reports of Auror Potter and Auror Weasley over Ms. Shaen's actions outside of this room. These reports shall stay otherwise unknown to Ms. Shaen as a way to ensure no change in her day to day demeanor, and I trust all of you to keep it this way."

The purest of silences followed the Minister of Magic's words, tensions still high but not out of fear more so from the slowly easing anxiety the recent ruckus caused. Alanna seemed to relax at Kingsley's words, from the many looks of encouragement the prior witnesses were giving to him, and the odd confused yet encouraging expressions they were all looking down at her with.

"Now," all other eyes returned to Kingsley, as Alanna stared directly at the witness chair, bracing herself for the next words to be said on her behalf. "Let's continue please, I think we all wish to go home as quickly as possible today." Minor chuckles at his joking words echoed from both prior witnesses, the Weasley clan and those within the court officials as well, while the double doors opened to reveal the next to last witness.

Firenze's hooves elegantly clapped against the hard cobblestone floors as the silver haired centaur made his way to the middle of the room, completely ignoring the chair and standing past it, hands clasped together showing nothing other than his normal serene demeanor.

"Firenze, former Divination Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, thank you for coming in on such short notice."

Firenze held his gaze firm, torso straight and head high, giving no sign of acknowledgment of the words spoken towards him from the Minister of Magic.

"It is our understanding that you witnessed first-hand the actions of Ms. Shaen during the hour of amnesty given on the second of May two years prior, can you please explain to us what you saw transpire?"

"I believe that you know already what you ask of me to say however, I will clarify it for you. Ms. Shaen, was tending to the wounded students and my then fellow Professors, along with checking on each person's mentality."

"How was she assessing their mentality?"

"Watching their expressions, asking, listening and studying their behaviors. Shall I continue answering your original inquiry?"

Kingsley merely nodded his head, understanding that his interruption irritated the centaur.

"After tending to those in need and witnessing the sudden atmospheric change among the witches and wizards present once Mr. Weasley's body was brought in, she went down and asked Mr. Arthur Weasley if he wished for her to clean the boy's body while the family mourned."

"You could hear what was being said?"

"Yes, my clan and I have more sensitive hearing compared to humans. As I was saying, Mr. Arthur Weasley approved of Ms. Shaen's suggestion, and once he and his remaining family moved away Ms. Shaen healed the deceased Mr. Weasley's gashes and other various injuries. Once she had completed that she placed a charm around herself and the body, from there I heard no more though I began to witness the once late Mr. Weasley's eyes open and lips move in speech. His mannerisms were that of what he had when he had been alive prior, and a star could be felt rearranging itself around the action."

"A star could be felt being rearranged? Could you please elaborate on this?"

"There is order to the universe, a cycle that is understood by all living creatures, one of life and death, to alter such a cycle and add more time to a circle than originally charted causes change, insignificant as it is, it is a change that creatures do not typically tread."

Alanna had always been fascinated by Firenze, and his discussions of the movements of the planets, though she may have never held a talent in the field of divination it was always intriguing to hear such passion over the subject and the understanding that the centaurs held with the cosmos. However, hearing his last words caused worry to befall her even more so. _'Damn…he knows something…please, let it not be bad…'_

Firenze took this as time to turn his even stare to Alanna, his calm expression never wavering, eyes unblinking. "Ms. Shaen holds the kindest of hearts, one that most creatures would give their lives for, though it is her extensive love and concerns for others that has landed her into a depth of solidarity, losing all emotions that she once knew so well and gaining those that use to be foreign. If she is to maintain her humanity she will need to do the opposite of what she's accustom and accept the aid given, or her once heart of such rare beauty will become buried deep within herself and her own life will extinguish. The clarity needed is available if only she opens her mind." Firenze blinked and returned his previous stare with Kingsley, not minding his diversion in words in the least. "The change in the planets was not physically felt within myself however, it was clear enough seeing the strange phenomenon that it was unnatural and would cause change and uncertainty."

Kingsley coughed, feeling uncomfortable with the strange words spoken by the centaur, and sat in silence taping his fingers against his podium as if debating whether or not to ask something else on the new and strange subject. "Firenze, was that a prophesy which you have just spoken?"

"To your wizarding standards perhaps. We centaurs see it as nothing but the knowledge of the reaction of actions occurred, prophesies are much different."

Kingsley jotted something down in his notes, making a sound within his throat as though he was still pondering all of what he heard. "Do you have any personal opinions, or what you consider to be knowledge, over Mr. Weasley and his, unusual state?"

"I see nothing that would consider Mr. Weasley harmful to your society if that is the true question you wished for me to answer."

Clearing his throat once more Kingsley scribbled words down within his notes. "Alright, thank you for your time Firenze."

The proud centaur curtly nodded his head in a reply before turning and leaving out the doors, not wishing to stay like all of the other previous witnesses. A few members of the Wizengamot turned to one another in quiet conversation, either pondering over the creature's words or discussing over the oddity that it was to bring a centaur into the wizarding court. Though the war had been over for a couple of years now, the prejudice towards magical creatures was still in the air. Most witches and wizards, like Kingsley, found there to be no reason to shut the being's opinions out, while few were still on edge and doggy over the subject entirely. Alanna could not help but think of how thankful she was that no reporters were within the courtroom as Firenze gave his testimony, the scandal would only bring more tension between the populace and herself, and she also did not wish to hear harsh words directed towards him. While she was counting her blessings and working on decoding the words Firenze had said, the last witness was brought in.

The tall intimidating figure of Minerva McGonagall strode into the room to sit as the last to give testimony before the court, her green robes billowing with each of her movements.

"Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, thank you for being with us today." The whispers caused from the previous statements quieted, awaiting the finality that the woman before them would bring for today. Kingsley's voice rang strong, stern and collected as he looked up from his notes, questions beginning to spew from his lips. "You were Deputy Headmistress during Ms. Shaen's employment at Hogwarts, and was also her Transfiguration Professor while she was a student, with this you grew close to her, is this correct?"

Minerva's hands clasped within her lap, posture straight matching that of her expression as she responded with an equally calm and yet stern tone of voice. "That is correct, yes."

"Could you describe to the court your impression of Ms. Shaen from her time at Hogwarts, both as student and as an employee?"

"As a student, Ms. Shaen was without a doubt studious and reserved, she was a proper Ravenclaw, always with her nose in a book and willing to help her fellow students, both housemates and those within other houses as well. She was not particular in who she associated with, though oftentimes you could catch her speaking with myself and my fellow Professors rather than students." A grin holding subtle characteristics that could only be Minerva's, graced the elderly witch's face as she continued. "Though I will say, her knack for walking around the castle late at night following Peeves around gained her some scrutiny, overall she was a model student and the same could be said of her time employed with us. As far as her actions during the Battle, which I know you will be asking anyways, I hold my ground in saying that they were nothing short of admirable, and I await the day in which she will return to our school's Hospital Wing to care for our students."

Kingsley let out a small grin of his own, from the witch's quick and to the point response, though was fast with covering his expression and returning to his duty of inquiry. "So you do not find her action to have been ill-conceived?"

"Not hardly."

"What of her choice to resign from her position shortly afterwards?"

"I can understand her choice, as it was her choice alone, and I stand by my earlier words in that she is more than welcomed back whenever she so wishes it."

With a nod of his head and a quick jot in his notes, Kingsley made point to now address the entire court. "At this time I wish to thank each witness for coming in and giving their testimony on the subject at hand, today's session is concluded however, this trial is not. We the members of the Wizengamot will deliberate over every word that we have heard from each of you today, and after such time will alert those in which we may need to hear from once more and Ms. Shaen for what we hope to be the final hearing. Until then I personally would like to say a word of caution, be alert for actions that may possibly become similar to the fiasco caused earlier this afternoon, yet do not let such poor choices make a hindrance of your everyday lives. Those persons were and are filled with fear, understandable that it may be there is no reason to give way to such emotions at the present time. Ms. Shaen is being properly supervised and all items in which she could possibly use to brew any potion whatsoever have been confiscated and shall remain that way until a verdict has been made." Clearing his throat for the final time Kingsley ordered the witnesses and all others, specifically the Weasley family and friends, to leave the court room, asking now that Alanna stand before himself and his fellow jurors.

Alanna stood straight, hands at her side and only slightly fidgeting with a stray thread on her trousers, preparing for any and all words to be spoken her direction as Harry and Ron took point on either side of her. Though Minerva's words sparked a new hope within herself, the high probability of hearing words not as kind made her heart thrum in anticipation.

"Ms. Shaen there are two items in which need to be addressed. First, I do believe that I suggested to you to take more of a part in our society during the last hearing, so why is it that you have shown no interest or attempt in doing so?"

Alanna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and frustration as she locked her blue hues with Kingsley's intimidatingly dark gaze. "I thought I had been doing well, with venturing outside of my home and visiting with Fleur Weasley and going into villages with Ms. Granger."

"Two persons are hardly the makings of our society Ms. Shaen."

"With all due respects Minister, it is not as if I have the funds to readily venture around our towns, like most witches and wizards." Kingsley's brows raised at Alanna's quick retort, not expecting the amount of cheek he was given, and in all honesty she had not been anticipating the words herself, they came out without her thought over what she was saying, emotions fully taking over her mouth and the verbalizations it was producing. In a fast attempt to redeem herself she continued, "Also, society does not seem too keen on my presence as it is."

Brows still raised and a look as if he were ready to pounce, Kingsley returned the smallest fraction of cheek her way. "You have two able bodied Aurors with you at all times, correct? As for your lack of funds, what of your vault at Gringotts? It is my understanding that it is still fully stocked, not to mention that your family's vault is under your control while they are imprisoned."

Her confusion overtook the frustration shown on her face as she tried to comprehend his words. "Sir, I have no ability to open such vaults and have not for nearly a decade."

"So your key is completely lost, is that what you are saying Ms. Shaen?"

"No, not at all Minister. It is just that Drusilla and Caelan took my key from me hiding it away within the family manor."

Kingsley seemed to be growing intrigued yet also tired of the conversation at hand. "You do realize that with your mother and father in Azkaban you can safely take back your home and all within it, the Ministry did return it to you when their hearing had commenced."

"No, I was not aware of this, and as it is I am unable to enter. They placed banishment enchantments over the grounds and I am not skilled in removing them."

"Well then, now you know and also I would suggest you ask for help removing these enchantments, because as of the moment we are not impressed with your ability to contribute or take part in society, and if it does not improve vastly before this hearing reconvenes it will not reflect well upon you or the verdict we give, is that understood?"

Alanna had to bite her tongue from spouting anymore sass towards the man who held her future in his hands. "Yes, Sir."

His tone was now more grave and severe as he spoke his next words, with only the smallest traces of sympathy skirting on their edges. "The second matter I wish to discuss with you is that the members of the Wizengamot and myself feel that you are not even attempting to prove that you are an innocent woman. You seem more than willing to throw away your future without even caring in the slightest of it or the repercussions, and on those lines your manner of sass in this courtroom and outside of it are not being greeted well. Do you understand?"

Sharpening her gaze, the uncontrollable feeling of anger slowly boiling within her, Alanna answered the hypocritical man, trying her hardest to reel in any form of emotions from her words to sound as monotone as possible. "Yes, I understand."

"Good, now you are free to go, and I hope to see improvements from you the next time we meet."

She nodded her head, and unlike during the first hearing, turned on her heels and made a brisk walk out of the double doors and towards the elevator. She did not care if Harry and Ron were following at this point, nor that Harry still had her wand in his possession, she just wanted to leave the Ministry and this entire day as far in her rear view mirror as possible. _'Maybe Firewhiskey is the best way to end this hell of a fucking day after all.'_


	7. Preparations

**AN: Sorry for the accidental hiatus guys…it really did not seem like a year : ( so sorry! Hope this chapter makes up for it. And shall be posting more soon (and I actually mean soon as in a week or so) Review and tell me what you lot think of the story thus far. Promise twists and turns shall arise soon. **

**Chapter Seven.**

The world was spinning while her body remained unmoving, nerves tingling and blood hammering through her veins as though an angry hoard of pixies had moved into her cranium. Images pulsed behind her sore closed eyes, echoing words as if from a dreamscape filling her hot ears.

_Laughter was ringing through a dark night's air, "You're way too easy to rile up. Come on its just," the all too familiarly annoying figure was standing off in the background hiccupping between his slurred words, "fun and games."_

_ The young blonde kept her pace, walking in the opposite direction and into the cool wind, enjoying the sensation on her burning cheeks. Hiding her flustered expression from the most irritating of her counterparts in the distance._

_ "You know, one of these days," the young cheeky male's involuntary lung spasms only continued echoing through the yard, "you're going to come round…and just get off with me and all will be right, you know that?"_

Light protruded through her thin eye lids blinding her despite the desperate attempt to remain asleep and on the warm hard surface that was so very comforting at the same time, until of course she were to move a finger or a muscle of any kind and then, the fleeting luxury passed once more into complete and utter pain. It was as though her whole body was dead weight, though not deceased enough to stop the throbbing and odd bouts of spasms from her legs, head and fingers.

_The slender young woman sat on the dew damp grass, eyes entranced on the star filled sky that seemed to dance more provocatively with each burning swig of amber liquid that graced her scratchy throat. Laughter was plaguing her between her drinks as the more enjoyable red headed twin sat alongside her speaking of the most peculiar oddities and laughing heartily with the otherwise normally expressionless witch. _

_ "Oy, we 'ave to get you drunk more often, Nursse."_

_ Alanna's near empty glass lowered from her lips, her head ringing with the warmth it was now giving off from the beverage making its way down her throat. "Enjoy this while you 'an," a hiccup twisted with a belch escaped her mouth causing a hand to raise to her mouth and more laughter to leave the two. _

_ "Beeeeeelieeeeeve me," now this time a hiccup of breath left his mouth as he continued with his sing song-like words to then quickly return to his own drink. "I'm saaaaavoring eeeveryyyy moment."_

_ "Soooo, decccide whether or not you'll tell 'em?" Her words were now slurring, her brain not catching up with her tongue or was it her mouth that was too slow for her brain? _

_ Her hearing barely comprehended the large belch that responded as his words went through her ears to twist and linger for several minutes, or was it just that everything was slowing down? "Eh, pro'lly bloody well should…" A harsh nudge on her shoulder startled her for a moment before she realized it was only his hitting her as his eyebrows wiggled with a sly grin. "He'll be right out pissed, but damnitall its been 'early a year now hasn' it?"_

_ She could not help but giggle as her odd companion sounded more and more like the old gamekeeper of Hogwarts. _

_ "Reckon I be'er then…Oh well if he does get hacked off I'lljus' act like I can't 'ear it." The young man now was pointing at the hole on the side of his head where his left ear should have been, his torso swaying as his weight was no longer supported by both arms propping him up on the grass._

_ "If he doess get hackered off, then he's more of a twat than I thought." Her sudden anger quelled as a childish idea flew from her mind and out of her mouth quicker than she could comprehend, "Ooo, have you ever tried puttin'any things in there to freak people out?"_

_ The man lost the small amount of balance that he had left as his back hit the ground and his heavy laughter echoed loudly around them, the sounds of their fellow drunken companions soon making their boisterous way near them._

Alanna managed a desperate attempt at opening her heavy eye lids, allowing the piercing bright light to momentarily blind her, causing the swaying and twisted spinning of the world around her to come to a sudden halt, her stomach churning from the experience and the impromptu smell of bacon and sausages that now filled her nostrils. Fighting the urge to curl up into a ball, Alanna returned to trying and deciphering whether or not she had slept between the drunken frivolities of last night and the apparent midafternoon now upon her. Most of the memories from mere hours ago were blurs and others replayed within her mind as if they happened but minutes before, the majority of happenings were still vaguely playing in the back of her mind but piecing them together and recalling when they took place was by trying to remember how much she had had to drink at the time, and just the idea of alcohol made her insides churn more so.

'_Where is that smell of meat coming from?'_ Blinking and squinting through the near blinding light and upon graciously lifting her head, Alanna's surroundings began to seem somewhat familiar. _'This appears almost like my shack….but it is much larger…' _

In fact it was her own bed she was cautiously sitting up on, her nightstand was still behind the head of her bed in the tight corner but her stove was not placed tightly up against it anymore, nor was the front door just a few steps away. The front door now appeared to be a proper room's distance, the stove seeming to now be shifted in the middle of this oddly stretched space a large table that seemed somewhat familiar placed across from it, with plates of food stacked atop. Alanna blinked her weary blue eyes once more, thinking this was just a trick of her drunken mind until memory and reason struck her that herself, Hermione, George and Fred had placed one or two temporary undetectable expansion charms, that would wear off by later this afternoon, upon her shack of a residence that previously could properly hold two persons if they both agreed on not moving an inch. Sighing and rubbing her hands against her eyes Alanna wobbly stood from her bed and staggered towards the cabinet beside the stove ignoring the younger ginger haired girl working slowly over the light flames creating the overpowering stench of meat.

"Oh! Morning Alanna…what are you searching for?"

Alanna simply held one hand up in the air, giving a gesture of 'one moment' as her other clasped securely over her mouth, her stomach's churning was growing too pronounced and her chest was beginning to heave without her control, the fear of vomiting taking over her barely awaken mind. Her eyes now were wide as they searched through the multitudes of vials and flasks staring back at her, glasswork clinked and scratched onto one another, some tipping onto their sides on the worn shelf, until she spotted the bright green stopper at the very back, attached to the short oval glassware containing her desired tonic. With an almost too fast of movements, she snatched up the vial, stood and near ran the few feet to the enchanted table, grabbing a lone mug of water and dispensing three drops of the lightly clear blue tonic into the drink. Alanna was bent over the table, pressing her pain filled abdomen against the edge in an attempt to slow the movements and ease the tension, her abilities to bite back the vile creeping up her throat lessoning just before her lips reached the rim of the cool mug, chugging a few gulps of the altered water and allowing the instantaneous sensation of relief and hydration trade places with that of the previous nausea and aches.

Releasing the mug and a large sigh of happiness Alanna's now not so weary eyelids opened fully and directed her gaze at the confused and startled woman before her. She was a tall beautiful girl, with long orange hair pulled messily into a ponytail and a skinny yet somewhat muscular build, her bright brown eyes wide with wonder.

"Alright there, Ginny?"

"Yeah, once I get a swig of whatever it was you just put into that water."

Alanna gave a small smile, passing the mug over and leaning slightly away from the table. "Help yourself, just don't have more than two mouthfuls."

Ginny did as she was suggested and gasped with a wide grin as she placed the cup back down on the wooden table top. "Blimey! I've said it countless times before at school and at the risk of seeming like a freakin' garden gnome I'll say it again, you're a damn miracle worker Madame Shaen!" The young ginger woman took a moment during her words to look over the more than half way full vial the tonic had originated from.

Alanna released the smallest of grins, hidden by the top of the wooden table, at her youngest companion before finding one of her poorly put together wooden stools with her foot, scooting it across the worn floorboards causing the loudest of scraping noises which, had they otherwise not taken the potion would have surely caused their eardrums to bleed, and promptly resting her backside against the cool seat. Looking up from her previously slouched position Alanna nodded to all of the food cooked and placed about and the several pounds still being prepared over the woodstove. "It's Alanna now…Taking after your mother are you?"

Ginny grinned before turning round to flip several strips of bacon over, ceasing the loud sizzling and popping sounds echoing across the room. "Bloody well hope not! Last I want is to take care of a gaggle of crazed kids while stuck at home knitting every day."

A flamboyantly loud yawn and shuffling of footsteps came from the right of the two girls from the expanded and makeshift sleeping quarters from the night before. Alanna ignored the newly awakened male, attempting to suppress her own need for the sleepless riddled motion. Ginny however, did fall victim to the subconsciously contagious gesture. As swiftly as the intruding sounds of scuffled bare feet ceased Alanna felt the weight of a heavy, near limp, form rest abruptly upon her back and shoulders, two overly warm and large arms draping themselves loosely across her near flat chest. If it were not for the knowledge that the messy headed ginger male was missing his left ear as his head nuzzled deeply into her neck, she would have lost her mind. However, after what she could recall from that night her tolerance for this particular human had raised considerably with the aid of several drunken heart to hearts, that and she truly was still too tired to care.

" 'Onestly Gin' you'd make one hell of a mother," George paused to let loose another yawn, thankfully Alanna's hair was in the way enough to block the large intake and exhale of breath from hitting her neck's flesh. "Raise the best 'trouble makers' you would. And I'd pay for your cooking…Though I'd agree, knitting isn't your strong suit."

Ginny chuckled at her brother while raising a confused eyebrow at his closeness to the former medi-witch, "They'd have high expectations if so."

"Oh the highest."

Becoming too warm and close for comfort Alanna patted one of George's hands and promptly placed the medicine altered glass of water into his palm. "Two mouthfuls, no more."

She could feel the impression of his jaw line and cheek bones raise into a grin before barely lifting his head to sip from the glass. "Oy, if you want to drug me there is a time and place, Nurse."

Releasing a large sigh from her lungs and as George set the glass back down, Alanna squirmed her way from his hold, ducking under his arm to sidestep the disheveled young male. Sadly she sidestepped one twin only to back into the other.

Jumping in pure shock, she turned her form around to look up into the sleepy, haggard and aggravated appearing brown hues that normally gleamed with mirth. His eyes held her pale blue orbs for a fraction of a second, as if with judgment, before ignoring her presence entirely as Fred's tall form moved to sit at the table next to his brother who was quick to share the pick-me-up glass that was swiftly becoming lower as the mid-afternoon's minutes continued to pass.

A strange new fog took to consuming Alanna's tired mind, moving her in a haze without much comprehension in her actions as she conjured up temporary curtains to shield her bed and herself from the mass of waking young witches and wizards in her elongated kitchen. She knew what today was to be, returning to manor that was her childhood home, and yet she had not been numbed or in the least bit anxious over the subject of returning until this segment of time. Fred's unusual behavior towards her unknowingly being the trigger towards her anxiety, shaking and sweating palms.

Having changed out of her long sleeved clothes from the day prior, and standing bare to her small trunk of belongings, the fear was returning the bile to her throat from when she first awoke.

She would refuse to wear black or green back into the building she had once called home, and an urge to show her pride of being a blood traitor burned stronger than the day she was marked. Only one article in her possession could flaunt such a mark, and its bright blue silk fabric fit snug as a glove over her torso and thighs, the dress leaving only her arms and back uncovered. It was a plain piece of fabric sewn together when she was just 15, homeless and using her first year Ravenclaw robes inner linings as means to creating proper clothes to fit her then pubescent form. As the years had passed this one article had survived over the multitudes of others, being mended as her hips, and what little there was of her chest, filled out over the years. Something so meager, and worn not a single time but instead prepped for years for this day, held such adornment from the normally emotionless witch. Today was the day that the dust atop it was brushed aside and her back would shine to the world, free from a cloak or shawl.

The chatter from the kitchen began to ebb as Alanna packed her few books into her trunk, and turned ready to face her companions, her right hand shaking ever so slightly as she summoned all of her courage and with a flick of the wrist and wand, made the her curtained shield vanish into thin air from wince it came. Upon removing the magical tapestry she found that her shack had returned to its normal, meager and cramped state, the only resident besides herself being the dark haired young Auror in charge of watching over her. Harry's green eyes quickly turned to her as she carried her light weighted trunk towards her stock of potions under the kitchen sink.

"Everyone else is waiting outside, we thought you fell back to sleep for a bit. Was going to wake you after a few…" The young wizard's words grew quiet and all together silent as he witnessed the young witch use her own hair to tie itself up into a loose bun, showing her back as she fussed about with filling what little space she had in her traveling case with her beloved tonics and concoctions.

Over the constant hours, days and months spent with Harry and Ron, the Boy Who Lived never really showed a moment of nothing but pity, confusion, agitation and a complete air of nonchalant emotions towards Alanna, and in the few seconds of silence, being broken only by the tinkling sounds caused by the vials and glassware clinking together as she fit them tightly and carefully atop her small number of robes, his normal cool green eyes turned to understanding with the smallest hints of respect as he stared at the long crater of a gouge from her shoulder to her hip. He had seen his fair share of scars plagued by dark curses and objects and he need not ask if it was as fresh as it looked, knowing that no one had attacked them last night or early this morning.

As Alanna clasped her trunk close and clutched her wand tightly in her nervous palm, Harry stood and patted her shoulder, careful not to touch the large mark, plucked her case from her other shaking hand, standing tall and ready to leave the cramped space. The former medi-witch looked up with confusion and shock lining every inch of her face but quickly covered it up upon having her icy blue hues meet his. A small grin tugged at his lips as he spoke, "Thanks for dishing out that tonic this morning, Ron sadly didn't notice it in time before running out the door and ruining your herb garden though."

Alanna couldn't help but release the smallest of smiles as she stood and shook her head. "It was a good idea to collect what we did last week then wasn't it?"

The two shared a strange yet true chuckle, aware that this was the first time either had shown anything aside from tolerance towards one another and the air was quick to return to an awkward stillness.

With a small uncomfortable clearing of his throat Harry broke the tension, watching as Alanna had returned to a pile of terrified anticipation, her eyes looking all over the small shacks' wooden panels four times within a minute, her hands twiddling with her wand, unsure of what else to do in this moment to calm herself.

"Listen…" Seriousness had grasped at the boy's earlier carefree tone, causing the apprehensive woman to pause and stare up at him once more. "We can always go some other ti-"

"No, no, today, I cannot trouble all of you any more-"

Harry laughed outright. "Well you're stuck with Ron and I for who knows how long, and it's not a matter of trouble for us, but a job, an easy and welcoming one at that. The others volunteered so I doubt they feel bothered at all helping out."

She merely nodded and went back to twirling her wand between her fingertips.

"So then, why're you worked up?"

Her mouth opened and closed once, and then a second and third time before a faint whisper escaped her trembling lips. "It has been nearly ten years…"

"All the more reason to hold your head high and stand proud, right?"

With a meek nod of her head she took her time composing herself, deep breathing helping her ebb the knot of nerves from her brain and stomach, how she had loathed her pureblood upbringing but once more this one singular teaching had become a true necessity and blessing. If it had not been the fact that a moment previously Harry had witnessed the witch so close to a breakdown of sorts he would not have believed that she felt anything towards this journey they were about to embark upon. Her stance now seemed to be filled with nothing more or less than confidence, and pure and utter pride in herself and the task at hand.

With one final frail smile the witch uttered the smallest of statements, "Let us just hope Miss Skeeter does not show her beetle face."

Harry laughed as the two exited the small shack and met the group outside.

Everyone was present and ready; Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George and Fred. Each stopping their individual conversations to look at the chuckling pair emerging from the run down woodwork. Ron appeared worse for wear compared to the others, a slight shade more pale than normal, while Hermione seemed lost in contemplating thoughts. Ginny grinned at Harry and Alanna as they walked forward, and George seemed relieved smile quick to pull at his oddly serious expression, as Fred remained stoic and odd as he had earlier in the morning.

"Right, ready to head out?"

Harry was addressing all at this moment and each responded in their own way, pairing up into two groups to Apparate to their destination.

After a brief discussion and instructions, Harry and Ron gripped onto Alanna as she turned on the spot and the world went dark for a moment, their bodies hardly able to breathe in the suffocating stillness, but they were trained well and each arrived safely onto the ground in which they were intended to appear upon.


	8. The Shaen Manor

**AN: Told you I'd be posting quickly ha. Shit is gonna start hitting the fan and all sorts of lovely things I have had planned for years now in my brain shall become words for you to devour. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8.**

Hearing a distinct _crack_ beside herself and her auror guards, Alanna forced herself to open her eyelids and look upon the wooded outline surrounding themselves and the vast clearing before them. Nestled dead center of the large patch of grass was a tall, menacing manor that even from hundreds of feet away seemed to bare down and scrutinize each witch and wizard individually despite being stationary and not transfigured in any way.

Four floors of large curtained windows, the first two being built with the startling of most white marble, a bowed side clearly bulging out from the rest of the walls made of the darkest green of window glass and nothing else showing the overgrown state of the greenhouse, vines twitching and moving in a dance from cracks in the lower panes and swirling across the grass as if searching for prey. The top levels were built of the cleanest of grey brickwork, a large balcony on the topmost floor lined perfectly with its attached wide glass double doors that mirrored that of the size of the wide mahogany front entrance, including its pristine crown molding. On the side opposite the greenhouse, a curved tower served almost as a beacon to the now graying sky, the one portion of the manor not graced with a gleaming window.

"Bloody freakin' hell."

"Yeah, what Ron said…"

Fred's words blew away with the force of a stiff wind that rustled every tree in the circular forest surrounding the building's grounds.

Alanna sigh staring up at her childhood home…aside from the overgrown greenhouse it had not changed in the least. Her words shocked even herself in their loud and stern qualities, her hand gripping her wand tighter than before, "The enchantments know we are wishing to enter, I know not what all my parents added through the years though a banshee was once their favorite. Please, be careful and mindful."

As she finished her statement Hermione and herself stepped forward at the same instance, muttering their own incantations as they moved their wands to and fro, Ron and Harry were less than a second behind, searching for any and all possible road blocks in their way, human or otherwise.

"No one seems to be around." Harry shouted to particularly no one as they all continued to work away. Ginny, Fred and George walking around the clearing's edge each wand out and ready in search of any odd sign.

"Whatever seems to be growing in that greenhouse over there seems to be particularly nasty."

The twins and their red headed sister returned to the others who were finishing disarming the clearing's entrance, Ginny's words seeming to catch their attention.

"It followed us from all sides of the place."

Hermione's wand dropped to her side along with Ron and Harry's, while Alanna remained with hers pointed directly at the house, her eyes as if they were slits in the darkest of glares. Her resentment was stronger than before and as she stepped forward onto the clearing's grass the heaviest of rain poured down onto her form, startling the others.

"Do not follow! One at a time, always! Memorize my movements carefully." She knew that no amount of charms would keep the hard cold rain from descending upon her, not until she reached the front hall beyond the main doors and so, her thick brown boots moved her forward and quickly, the ground becoming a muck of mud within seconds, and growing thicker with every new raindrop. She knew best not to run, but rather to jog at a somewhat quick pace, too slow and she would sink, too fast and she would fall and drown in thick clay and become devoured by the earth itself. All intruders unfamiliar with the Shaen grounds perished under this nice little trick her father had created at the start of the First Great Wizarding War, and she hoped that none of her comrades would become victims as well, joining the countless bones deep beneath her wet feet. She had been running in a straight path at the door now she quickly sidestepped and turned to make a sharp right, jumping over the faintest signs of a sharp rock emerging from the growing swamp, being sure not to stop her quick pace even for a fragment of a second once she landed. The right side of the yard had always taken longer to turn to mud however, if she did not run straight for as long as she could, she would never be able to reach the invisible platform that her feet graciously stopped on.

Alanna moved her body precisely enough to face the manor once more, her wand out and her stance solid, foot against foot and free arm tight to her side. The torrential downpour continued but here, standing upon a translucent square, she was dry. Three thick bricks of marble up from the now hardening mud, a singular out of place square of previously unnoticeable red rock shot with extreme force towards Alanna's head, and without a second to register its movement she flicked her wand and the brick moved instead to the left towards nothingness until dissolving in the air completely. The fierce water ceased falling from the gray clouds overhead and the ground turned smooth once more, its grass dry as ever as though nothing had just occurred. Walking calmly straight at where the red brick had flung itself from the marble wall, Alanna stuck her drenched hand into the gap, her skin hardly touching the cool stone as she reached as far back into the hole as she could and grasped at a singular warm pebble, so bright hot that it burnt her hand to the touch. Despite the pain she rubbed a thumb gently upon its side and quickly removed her arm. The gap was closed once more, the red brick unable to be seen.

Taking a deep sigh and finally lowering her wand, Alanna turned to her left and lifted a leg up high as though to take a step up, finding her invisible stair she took the step up and proceeded to walk straight until the enormous front doors appeared on her right. Placing the tip of her wand on an almost unnoticeable knot in the woodwork. The invisible step and pathway turned solid to the eyes, now as a deep purple solid wood, rounding its way from where it first appeared to then seeming to grow outwards and towards her comrades at the edge of the forest.

"It's safe for everyone to come across now, just do not step off the platform and walk at a normal pace." Alanna's voice, though angry and not so loud in tone magically traveled across the clearing so the others could hear. "If you run, the path will dissolve and you will be swallowed, if you limp or are too slow you will have to go through the pain in the ass I just had to."

It took precisely two minutes for everyone to arrive where Alanna stood, and as Ginny took her step into the safety of the front door's oddly casted shadow, Alanna removed her wand from the knot in the woodwork. Their previous path dissolving into the ground like the swamp from earlier and all seven of them were left on a floating platform, the width of the two great doors.

"Was all that really necessary?"

Alanna sighed at Hermione's words, dropping to sit on her backside on the warm platform, in attempts to warm herself off from the earlier pelt of rainwater.

"Caelan, my father, loved mazes and all sorts of other rubbish. He adored making tricks like the one you witnessed as means to keep out intruders if they were capable as we were to eradicate the simple barrier around the clearing."

"Simple? It took all four of us nearly half an hour to tear it down."

Looking up at Ron's exasperated expression Alanna nearly grinned. "Just imagine how much more fun it will be to break all the other enchantments once we get inside."

His jaw slacked even more as Harry scowled at the doors in front of them, Fred and George looked back at the now fully dissolved path they had just taken and Ginny spoke, "Why couldn't you just run straight at that spot you knew the brick and gap was going to be at?"

Alanna gave another heavy sigh as she took her drenched hair into her hands, wincing slightly at the burn on her left palm, and wrung out a great deal of water. Her tone this time was nothing more than a monotone, the hints of remorse and sadness plaguing upon her eyes as she stared at her young friend, she seemed to be reading as if from an intangible manual. "If one was to run near the greenhouse a deadly plant's roots would surface and drag you from your feet into the room to be fodder to the Venomous Tentacula. If you run headlong at the front doors without turning you will be swallowed by the swamp. And to go straight for the marker of where the gap is to be found…you will be impaled…"

"Fuck…"

The twins were unanimous and the only ones to speak for a moment after Alanna's words.

_'Wonder what they will say when they learn that if they jerk their hand from the burning pebble their arm would be cut off into the house's walls forever…'_

"So what now? I'm assuming we can't just open the door?"

Harry's questions quelled Alanna's thoughts for the moment, her eyes traveling over to the double doors in question, they were magnificent in craftsmanship however, one prudent flaw was obvious to everyone; there was no doorknob to be found, or a knocker for that matter.

"Yeah…this will be the tricky part." All eyes either searched the doors and their engraved crown molding, or stared down at Alanna while she examined her burning left palm. "Someone of pureblood must place their skin to the knot in the wood. Seeing as I was deemed a blood traitor in this very house it will not accept my blood."

Hermione took this time to frown staring at her own hands, helpless.

"Well that's simple enough, Weasley's are purebloods after all."

Alanna shook her head at Ron's words. "The Weasley name was classified as blood traitor long before any of us came along. This door will most likely not recognize it."

"Why can't we just try?"

For the first time Alanna lifted her head and willingly looked into Fred's eyes. "I do not know the outcome if it is not accepted, and with knowing how cruel my family was in just that first maze, would you really like to test it out?"

"It would have been nice to know this before we arrived here."

The sneer that the bushy haired brunette uttered caused anger to swell within Alanna's chest, bringing her to her feet and to stand eye to eye with the younger witch. "All 'acceptable' purebloods are locked away in Azkaban or dead so it would have been pointless to know or not. You volunteered to attempt at breaking into my family's manor without my asking for help, remember that."

For a moment Ron glowered at Alanna for taking such an angry stance at his girlfriend, before he came to his own conclusion that she was correct in her words and sighed, plopping down as the former medi-witch had just previously onto the warm platform. "Anyone got any ideas then?"

Slowly everyone began sitting upon the platform, staring at the door and thinking of witches and wizards that may be able to help their cause, each vocalized sur name being shot down by someone else. Ideas on how to break the enchanted lock began to surface as they poured their heads together in thought, Hermione calm at last and now almost too cheery in knowing she was of some use after all.

"Ok, so how _exactly_ would the door itself know if you are pureblood or not?"

Once more Alanna heaved a sigh at the brunette's questioning, while trying and failing at the same time to heal the burn growing hotter with every minute on her left palm. "The head of the family, has always kept a detailed record of all purebloods in England, France and Scotland, some even from further abroad. The list is linked to the Ministry's listings of births and deaths-yes I know it's illegal-anyone who is born under the surname of someone listed as 'Pureblood' remains acceptable until word of traitorous acts occurs or they die. Those under the traitor side, and their spouse, children and so on, are marked as unacceptable, along with anyone not listed under the 'Pureblood' side." Alanna winced as her wand touched her burning and now peeling flesh, another attempt at healing the wound proving to fail, causing her brows to furrow in worry and pain.

Trying her best to remain listening to her companions' ideas and thoughts from breaking down the door to finding someone who would be acceptable, Alanna used her one good hand to open her small trunk searching for the particular vial of Essence of Dittany in a desperate hope, but stupidly started using her left to lift up bottles, hissing in pain and dropping a glass she did her best at covering her pain, her eyes watering up as she kept her head bowed down. The voices continued to discuss and sound around her, proving her successful in hiding her slip up, until a soft whisper came to her right.

"Why can't you heal it?"

She was startled but otherwise continued in her hopeless quest of finding and dripping a singular drop of Dittany onto her burning skin. Her reaction this time was harder to conceal, grasping her dress' fabric tightly to the point she thought she may rip it into pieces, her teeth gritted together in utter agony. A warm hand placed itself onto her kneeling leg, hidden from the others by her open trunk, as her tears dropped onto the male's palm. "They knew…" Her words were barely that of a whisper and only he could hear her. "Knew I became a healer…and changed the pebble to harm when touched…" Tears swelled at the intensifying pain, "It might very well be another curse…"

Fred's hand gripped her kneecap tighter, yet not enough to cause pain upon the already hurting witch. "Maybe once you get inside it'll heal up…after all they probably didn't expect you to figure out how to get back in, and everyone including themselves had to touch the thing to get in right?"

His words shook her defeated thoughts back momentarily, a small nod being his only response. She rubbed her eyes clean of tears with her good hand, returning it to gingerly close the trunk shut. "This mean you are done being more of an arse than normal today?"

He let out a soft and short chuckle, patting her kneecap before removing his hand completely, much to her delight, "Yea I guess…just had been a bit of a jealous prat for a few."

Remembering her and George's discussion from the drunken frivolities of the night prior Alanna sighed and turned her head his direction, his face was staring at his twin, directly across from them with the others heavy in layers of planning and discussion. "How can you be when-"

Her whispers where cut off as Fred's brown eyes widened in an expression of realization and a wide grin plastered across his face and his once quiet words turned loud for everyone to hear. "Hey, that list is connected to births and deaths in the Ministry right?"

Shock befell everyone as they turned to the grinning redhead.

"Uh…yes, as I said its-"

He stood swiftly, walking straight at the door, the small knot in the wood work being quickly covered by his right palm, yells of confusion and fear came from all and all including Alanna's own startled fear ridden words reached him little too late and silence swiftly followed.

For an agonizing slow moment everyone could only hear their own hearts hammering loudly within their chests, each now standing, wands raised and glancing all around while Fred gleamed from the doorway and a click reverberated loudly from behind the hard wood under his palm.

Each young witch and wizard turned abruptly to stare at the sound and the doors as a strange light broke out from the crease between the two, and the gray clouds in the sky overhead parted swiftly to allow the sun to grace each of them. More clicks and locks unlocked until finally the doors parted inward, opening to reveal a dark entrance hall.

Fred's hands retreated to his trousers pockets, as he swayed back and forth from his heels of his feet to his toes. "So what's next?"

No one moved, though their wands lowered slightly they were astonished, Hermione of course was the first to breathe a word, "How…?"

"Simple wasn't it?" No response greeted his gleeful question and if it was possible his smile stretched farther. "Aw common, it's not that hard to work out."

Realization dawned upon Alanna as her expression turned from shock to sour. "You've died."

Heads turned at her words and each set of eyes began to gleam with understanding.

"If that ruddy list keeps track of those that die, it fails and doesn't keep track of those that come back. My blood is to its standards but not registered." He proceeded to wave his right palm at them all, revealing a pinprick of blood from the dead center. "Reckon it is now."

Smiles and laughs came from all but Alanna who simply picked up her trunk, and proceeded into the entrance hall.

Dust surrounded her in the darkness, and as her comrades followed her paces the front doors closed behind them, shutting out what little rays of light they had.

"Ron, you mind?"

"'Course not."

Harry's question confused Alanna momentarily until orbs of light came from where Ron stood, illuminating a silver, odd and small object held within his wandless hand where the orbs were emerging from until all light splayed itself out and illuminated the entire entrance. The high lofted ceiling was the only place where little darkness remained; a magnificent crystal chandelier lit up like a Christmas tree, its jewels casting light down unto the granite floor and reflecting every which way possible.

The entrance and adjoining front room, minus the thick layer of dust, was exactly how Alanna remembered. The granite floor was dingy but still rang through the layers with its elegance, and though the entrance hall was short, housing no decorations, the front room was its complete opposite. The Great Hall was close if not equal to this room's size, its vaulted ceiling glittered with not the night sky but spider webs galore, and the Hagrid sized chandelier gracing light upon the fireplace on the wall directly ahead able to man five fully grown men into the Flew Network. Upon the fireplace's mantle was the outline of a golden framed picture frame, the width of the mantle's elegantly etched woodwork itself, though the thick dust covered the image, Alanna remembered vividly what the painting contained and did not allow her eyes to linger. Far off on both sides was a wide and winding staircase each leading to a small landing hovering slightly above the fireplace before splitting once more into stairs to lead to one side of the second story or another. From bellow it was even clear that there was another massive golden framed painting hung directly center upon the landing, and thankfully it too was covered in thick grime.

A set of deep armchairs were placed off to both sides of the fireplace, looking more of an unwanted waiting place than that of a comfy sitting area. Beneath each curving stairwell was a set of doors on either side leading to more bewildering rooms throughout the first floor.

Fred and George took this as time to give a low whistle each, which both echoed soullessly throughout the room, reverberating right back at them.

Groaning as she went Alanna dragged her feet through the dust, purposefully scratching and marring the granite bellow her boots. "Welcome to the Shaen manor, feel free to destroy anything and everything." Dropping her trunk hard onto the floor she kicked it towards one of the high armchairs, examining her slowly self-healing hand as she went.

"Well seems a bit like Grimmauld Place in dust but much better in appeal if you ask me."

Alanna rolled her eyes at Ron's words, crossing her arms across her chest and standing watching each witch and wizard examine with shock and awe. "Wait till you see the second floor, bet you will eat your words when we get up there. The Black family was quite fond of my great-grandfather and helped him decorate a bit."

Harry's head spun round to look at her in response to her words.

Ginny interrupted any other words that otherwise would have been spoken, rolling up her sleeves and sending an attempt of a helpful smile towards the agitated older witch. "Well, best we start clearing up one room at a time, lowers chances of shock enchantments and whatnot right?"

Ginny's smile was more healing towards Alanna's bitterness than she wished to accept, such a friendly and lovely young girl…"Yes…much safer."

"Then what're we waiting for then?"


	9. Complications

**Chapter Nine.**

Three days. Three of the longest, most irritating, migraine ensued days of Alanna's life so far… At least that would be her response if one were to ask how the task of cleaning, and removing enchantments and curses from her former childhood manor was going so far. The task itself was preposterous with all of her father's traps and 'toys' scattered about however, to top that off Alanna was nearing the point where she would just rip all of her hair from her scalp and put full body bind curses on each one of her so called 'helpers' and auror guards; Ginny being the only exception…sometimes.

Though there were seven of them, including Alanna herself, the group of young adult witches and wizards had only managed to work their way to half of the second floor of the grander that was Shaen Manor. Hermione had long abandoned the quest to open up new rooms on just the first night, when she had had the unpleasant privilege of finding Caelan Shaen's first study up on the second floor's left landing. Upon finding horrific paintings of muggles being tortured splayed about the walls and the jars of various deceased magical creatures and their rotten body parts strewn across a large lab desk, Hermione had properly vomited and recruited herself and Ron to the task of taming the greenhouse that held a mind of its own. The two were still trying to tame and uproot the Venomous Tentacula as of this morning. Naturally, following the que of the first couple, Harry and Ginny were off removing a hoard of doxies from the kitchen's cellar and various cabinets, after taking the glorified job of removing nearly every item from Caelan's various studies and few hidden closets scattered across the second floor, and taking them to the Ministry through the newly reactivated Floo Network connection, for proper disposal or categorization, so long as Alanna gave her consent which over half of the time she did. Though, Ginny, being the charming young witch that she was, had also used some of the charms she had picked up from her mother to have brooms, mops and various other scrubbing objects, clean as many surfaces as possible of grime and dust while she multitasked.

Fred and George had quickly tackled the self-sticking charms on each enormous painting frame held on every space of wall imaginable from the first to the second story, placing each one carefully onto a pile in the entrance hall for deliberation whenever everyone was able to finish this horrifyingly lengthy task. However, all of Alanna's younger companions were quick to agree that this was a much easier time than when they had to hand clean Grimmauld Place the many years prior. The twins had even begun making a game out of the many wards and enchantments they came across, seeing who could dispel the most the quickest and efficiently. This left Alanna to open up the next sets of open doors while the others were occupied with the previous rooms. While she was stressed beyond belief and racked with nerves of the oh so familiar manor, Alanna was determined to remove nearly every Shaen object in the home, and make her predecessors roll in their prison cells, and graves respectfully, as she made it into as anti-pureblood as physically possible. Her addiction to needing as little sleep as her body would allow had only helped with this goal. She was ascending the right hand second floor stair well when her name was called from two levels below.

Sighing and lowering her wand, her stance turned roughly, her boots' heels tearing off a chunk of tassels from the area rug running the length of the hallway. Smirking in somewhat satisfaction Alanna made her way to the landing to peer down at her comrades. "I'm about to go up to the third floor, what is it?"

Typically her supposed watch dog auror guards would simply reply with an 'Alright, holler if you even think you'll might need us,' then would wave her back off to her own task however, it seemed from the grave looks from the coupled pairs that they wished for her to properly join them this time. Groaning she inspected each of their demeanors as she descended on of the circular stair cases to the entrance hall bellow. It appeared as though Ginny and Harry had returned from yet another trip to the Ministry and were passing a freshly printed copy of the Prophet to Hermione and Ron to read over, Fred and George's boisterous laughter could be heard coming from the second floor's left wing, clearly dismissing the call as just another casual need for an update by their younger brother and his friend, and carrying on with whatever trivial competition they were having at the moment. Harry was scowling at the floor as he dropped into one of the high backed armchairs and held his head in his hands, Hermione was gasping loudly as Ron just stared slack jawed at the paper, Ginny was the only one with eyes following Alanna's movements towards the group. Those eyes were holding so many mixed emotions that Alanna began to feel more self-conscious than usual, tension now grasping her stomach and every other fiber of her being.

Eyeing the bushy haired witch and lanky ginger auror standing, and white knuckling the paper to the point where she was amazed it was still in one solid piece, Alanna took in the situation and looked Ginny in the eyes, "Another article?"

The red headed witch simply nodded, her mouth opening to speak but being cut off by her boyfriend's solemn words, "Everything is going to change now, this trial…" It seemed Harry could not decide on whether he should be angry or more-so worried as his voice shook with his head. "You lied to the courts."

Ice blue eyes widened at the boy-who-lived as her mouth slacked, "What the bloody hell are you talking about? I was under a fucking Veritaserum potion, and nor would I lie to the Wizengamot if otherwise."

Silence filled the grand room as her agitated voice echoed slightly from the high ceiling.

"That's right…how can this be if she had taken several does' of the potion throughout the course of the trial and by eye witness of Kingsley and yourself and Professor Slughorn?"

For the first time, Alanna was grateful for Hermione, though her confusion continued to intensify with each passing tension fused minute. "Will someone please explain what you lot are all going on about?"

A heavy sigh reverberated through the grand entrance hall, the thick newspaper swiftly being handed over into her confused hands, the corners already worn from Ron's tight grasp though the ink still shone like new straight from the wizarding printing presses. What stared back at her from its contents did more than just bewilder and shock the already puzzled witch, within milliseconds her brain went into overdrive, a loud pulsation reverberating from her blood vessels throughout her body. She felt her feet grow cold too quickly, her hand shaking, and before she even had time to open her mouth to state that something was going horribly wrong within herself, her vision tunneled and what she could process through her eyes began to twist and turn. Alanna was on the ground stiff as a board before any of her companions could even process that she had read more than a line from the papers now drifting about the granite floor tiles.

"Hey you lot, what gives with all of the commotion?"

The twins, after hearing the loud concerned shouts of their sister, brother and their counterparts found themselves running down one of the curved stairways to the huddled group that knelt in the middle of the foyer's floor. Hermione was at the center, waving her wand and barking out orders for Ron and Ginny to run to the kitchen for particular items; warm water, several cloths and food of any sort where some of the things she called out for. Frantic words were being said amongst them all, save George and Fred who remained a loss for words upon seeing the former medi-witch laying stiff as the dead on the ground, her complexion resembling that of one as well.

"How long has it been since she's slept?"

"I swore I saw her sleeping in the chair just last night!"

"What about food? Has anyone seen her eat recently?"

The questions sprang forth from mouths before answers could even be given, and the next would be rattling off while Harry paced about in front of the fireplace muttering curses to himself, Ginny and Ron came rushing in past the two shocked brothers, arms filled with a random assortment of items a piece.

George was the only twin to move, rushing to find Alanna's trunk and the potion vials it was bound to be filled with, Fred however was motionless staring from the unconscious woman to the scatted newspapers around the room, the one that froze his stare finally was at his feet, an image and thick black headlining ink glaring harshly back at him.

The image was simple enough, it appeared to be like one of the many that Fred and George had managed to magic from their once permanent places along the halls and walls of the manor they stood in, this though being the first picture of a young Alanna he had seen. Her image was poised and stiff but clearly still charmed like all wizarding portraits the thin line of her mouth moving into a soft smile every so often, as her photographed counterpart was moving his fingertips over her left shoulder. Alanna could not have been too much more than fourteen, her form much smaller than it is now, and was sitting in an over extravagant high backed chair, while the other figure in the portrait seemed to be several years her senior standing beside her proudly. She and the male pictured were dressed as though going to a ball, her in a shimmering grey gown and he in the finest of dress robes, while it seemed Alanna was reserved and attempting to be otherwise expressionless the male was gleaming with excitement despite his obvious attempts at being proper, a wide grin brimmed his facial features and his older icy blue eyes shone with glee.

**WIZENGAMOT TOO QUICK TO PASS A SENTENCE!  
ALANNA SHEAN ENGAGED TO WANTED AND ACCUSED DEATH EATER?**

Fred's stomach churned, his fingers twitching, thoughts racing through his mind a mile per minute as his friends and family scurried about trying to awaken the passed out woman the headlines once more were written about.

Without realizing it George was back, three vials of liquid in hand kneeling alongside Hermione as she placed warm wet cloths across Alanna's pale forehead and neck.

"You think it was just the shock of the paper?" Ron was near biting the tips of his fingers off as he stood helpless nearby while his sister, girlfriend and older brother worked away trying to get a response of any sort from his newest companion.

Harry stopped his pacing upon hearing his best friend's words. "It probably did not help. She has been getting thinner and not resting as much since a few weeks before the second hearing…I doubt her body was able to deal with another huge stress."

"How long has she been knocked out?"

Hands shaking, Hermione fiddled with another cloth, dabbing at the cold sweat that was streaming up and down Alanna's unresponsive face, her response to George's question quiet and wavering, "Twenty minutes or so…"

Curses were once more uttered under breaths as George began to unstopper a vial, gripping the former medi-witch's jaw and forcing her mouth open for two drops of a clear unscented potion.

"What is that?" Ginny's question was stern, more demanding in tone as she pulled a doxie eaten tapestry over her senior's still form.

George placed the cork back into place of the first vial and took the stopper from the second out, a foul odor filled the room as he wafted the new potion and its thick brown substance under the cold woman's nose. "It's one of hers, an awakening drought and this ones just to try and pull her out of it." Sure enough to his words, Alanna's eyes snapped open her hand quick to cover he nose and mouth as George grinned and stoppered the vile liquid. "Mornin' there Nurse, you gave us a plenty good enough scare today, I think."

Sighs of relief echoed through the room, as the witch took an offered piece of bread from Ginny, and slowly sat into a sitting position, a shiver racking her body in the process. "What…Did I…"

"Go stiff cold and lay like the dead for a few? Yes, yes you did." Though he said it with a grin, Alanna could make out the faintest traces of concern in George's eyes, while Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny's faces were laced with the emotion while at the same time several of them were tightly holding their wands at the ready by their sides.

Alanna groaned as she took the smallest of bites from the offered toast, rubbing at her sore head and muttering an apology to all within ear shot. Slowly her bearings came back to her and her frazzled blue eyes searched the floor for the paper that caused such a harsh reaction.

"You alright?"

"You need to stay down and eat and drink something."

Ron and Ginny's words were ignored as her gaze found the article she was searching for, tightly gripped in Fred's hands several feet away from where she lay. Her stomach began to churn and her shivers became more of that of nerves rather than from the cold as her wide eyes locked with Fred's unreadable brown hues.

Silence filled the manor as the two's eyes remained locked, and Alanna could feel the many other pairs of questioning gazes moving to her. It was as though she were back in the court room, every set of orbs were focused solely on her, the tension and anticipation couldn't even be cut with Godric Gryffindor's sword at this point. Where was she to begin to even explain how such an obscure article could be published? How did someone find that portrait?

What was this strange feeling that made her gut twist, heart patter frantically, and mind swirl so swiftly that her thoughts were not even clear?

Harry's tired groan broke the silence, and the strange locking stare Alanna and Fred were caught up in. Cautious to not move too quickly, Alanna slowly stood with Ginny's aid and moved to one of the velvet cushioned chairs while she gave her thanks to the younger witch, Alanna's eyes moved to look at the faces surrounding her. A shakily forced smirk fleetingly graced her pale features as her voice wavered slightly, "I-I suppose…the fun times of clearing out this horrid place of enchantments and garbage is put on hold now?"

She watched as most of her younger companions nodded their heads and each moved to sit in their own chairs, Harry, George and Fred being the only ones to remain standing. Fred stiffly passing the paper over to his brother so he could understand what all of the latest fuss was about while Harry stood nearest to Alanna, wand tight in grasp at the ready for any and everything.

Alanna's fingers fidgeted with the edge of her blouse as her nervous eyes looked up to the vaulted ceiling, transfixing her glazed over hues upon the massive chandelier, inspecting each individual crystal fragment separately as she allowed the past to engulf her mind, attempting to find the words to begin her explanation.

"I…It…" Heaving a large sigh, she pushed her nerves to the side and decided to just get on with her words. "First, please know that I truly am not a part of the Death Eaters, nor was I ever in the past…I…I do not know where or how they found that portrait, it was my understanding that all copies were burned just a month after it was taken…" Alanna could feel the tension ebb somewhat within the room, though the stares remained on her thin form. "That was taken on my fifteenth birthday, a family tradition is to have each daughter paired off several years before they reach wizarding adulthood." Her blue orbs moved from the ceiling to her lap, watching and yet not as her fingers twisted and tugged on the fringe of her waistcoat.

"So you're saying it's true and that you are engaged to a wanted Death Eater?"

Alanna briefly turned her gaze to Harry quick to respond to his stern question, "I was, past tense yes, though I do not believe we was a member at the time…"

Harry nodded to her words, awaiting her to continue with her explanation.

"Tristian was somehow a family friend from my cousins in France, or at least that was what I was told in the beginning…He was a decent enough lad, embodying the proper pureblood ideals, and was a part of my father and the other older males' circles years before the arrangement was made public to myself. A proper hierarchy adult, strict in formalities and a heavy influence on the entire pureblood society even though he was foreign, though he appeared a bit too cheery at times and had strange outbursts over nothing in particular….Being a female and an underage one at that I was not allowed to take part or even hear about the conversations spoken during the inner circle meetings, nor did I really wish to, I had no clue that Tristian, my father and many other families were attempting to bring the Dark Lord back. Hell I was at Hogwarts even during the holidays and spent no more than the summer break at this shit hole, owls were sent only when Caelan and Drusilla decided to inform me of the marriage arrangement and when I 'unintentionally ignored' their plans and meetings for the event."

"I thought arranged marriages were a thing of the past."

Hermione responded to Ron's questioning statement for Alanna in that moment, "It is not uncommon for muggles in some parts of the world, and rumor is that it still is somewhat common among some wizarding families as well."

It was now that she decided to finally look up at her listening comrades, each in the same place they had been when she first started her tale. She stared Hermione pointedly in the eyes, remembering all of her previous questionings about her past and how the smug bushy haired witch was more than likely reeling in her excitement over finally getting some of her answers.

"Caelan and Tristian decided to visit Hogwarts when I missed the train home for the holidays, that was when that portrait was taken and talk of a formal announcement to the papers and the inner circle began to take root. It was also at that time that Tristian found out about my work in the hospital wing, he was too elated upon hearing that his fiancé was learning such an outstandingly useful hobby, as he put it, while Drusilla, my mother was less than thrilled. I was soon escorted out of Hogwarts castle and back here on more than one mandatory occasion, and during these times I spent most of my moments speaking with my grandmother who had Flooed over from France to help with preparations."

Upon mentioning of the elder woman, Alanna's sullen face turned into a saddened smile, as if just the idea of her grandmother made her heart pain, and it did. "Mémé, being my mother's mother, was not a fan of the arrangement and when I confronted her about why she sat me down and explained…" It was apparent from Alanna's quieting words that she did not wish to speak of this topic at all, in fact it looked as though the subject was beginning to make her ill once more. "Tristian was and still is my half-brother, my father's illegitimate son from several years prior to my birth."

A few gasps were heard echoing off of the walls along with several curt questions as to why, and 'What the bloody hell?' disrupted the once quiet and tense atmosphere.

"It is not something spoken of but it is nearly common knowledge that most pureblood families have paired off with second cousins and the like in order to retain their 'pristine' heritage, the Shaen family being none the exception."

Ginny was the one to speak this time, nodding her head begrudgingly to her senior's words. "I noticed that when we were staying at Grimmauld Place. The Black family tree was filled with interchanging members, from a glance you wouldn't notice a thing but if you looked hard enough several faces and names were repeated in places."

Harry seemed troubled by his girlfriend's words, though nudged Alanna on once more rather than interrupting and delaying her tale.

"My mother and father are shockingly not related however, Caelan was always a bit off and slept with his sister thus creating Tristian. He was sent away to live with my mother's distant cousins the day he was born and wasn't spoken of as anything more than a family friend." Letting out a defeated sigh Alanna leaned her head back against her chair, staring once more up at the chandelier high above her head, a passing thought wishing it would just fall onto herself before she finished her words. "Once I found out, I through a proper fit, got into a duel with my family which I lost quickly and told them of how I refused their ways any longer, and how I was close friends with muggle-borns and was helping bringing them back from their petrified state at the school during that year." A true smile tugged at each corners of her mouth as she recalled the exact moment. "Caelan lost it, had one of his many explosions and gave me the cursed mark upon my back that is common for only blood traitors to the Shaen name. Drusilla gathered up each portrait and belonging that faintly resembled me or proved I was associated with them in any way and burned them in that fireplace, the announcement papers included. Mémé was locked away for treachery and Tristian helped, he threw his own fit as I left and I never contacted any of them again, and that is that."

With her body feeling somewhat back together, Alanna stood and turned to Harry who seemed a loss for words. "Do you think I could venture to the Ministry and inform the Head Minister and Elders of this before that article gets published in the morning?"

Harry mutely nodded his head in agreement and motioned for Ron to follow as the three silently walked into the fireplace, a flash of green flames and the words "Ministry for Magic" were heard before they disappeared, leaving Hermione, Ginny, George and Fred in the silent manor, to ponder and remain baffled over what had just transpired.

A sudden informal hearing was held in the Ministry just a short few hours after Harry, Ron and Alanna arrived, no witnesses were present aside from the two aurors and one Professor Slughorn who once again administered a dose of Veritaserum to the defendant. The trial was short and consisted of Alanna retelling her tale near word for word from what she had done just previously that afternoon. The Elders asked many questions, all of which were answered and relieved all of the new found doubts that were raised due to that unpublished article. Kingsley and the jurors unanimously agreed to keep their original sentencing and had one of their court scribes type up an article to be published alongside Rita Skeeter's, Alanna agreeing to allow the man to write every word that she had spoken, more than happy to reveal her family's awful secrets to the word and hopefully clearing the wizarding public of any doubt that Skeeter's words would try to issue. Kingsley and the Elders all seemed to be more than pleased with Alanna's own free wish to come to them herself, and willingly cooperate in attempting to clear up the ruckus, stating she was making a bit more progress and to continue with her efforts before sending her on her way with her two auror guards to her childhood manor. Kingsley being sure to give instructions for Harry and Ron to up their reports to twice a week now that more outrageous digging into Alanna's past would crop up, and specifically on the witch's health, mentally and physically. It was not hard for the Minister and others to tell that the woman was shriveling up before their eyes, and concern over long term side effects from her accused action two years prior, where briefly mentioned before their departure. Though she believed herself to be fine, just slightly weary from her earlier fainting spell, it was clear that everyone else thought otherwise. Even upon arriving back to the manor Hermione and Ginny forced Alanna to eat and go lay down for the rest of the day, having Harry stand guard over one of the handful of guest bedrooms they had cleaned and dehexed during the three's absence, while Alanna was shut up inside of it.

Alanna supposed she should be tired, having only gotten a few hours of sleep over the last several days but she found that her mind was reeling with unanswered questions. Skeeter's article claimed that an anonymous sender had gifted her with the portrait and her information, no return owl or anything. Thoughts that it was Tristian himself that sent it all in flashed through Alanna's head more than once that night, after all if he had heard the news that she had gained control over all of the Shaen family's assets it would anger him greatly. Then there were the questions over how she would look her new found friends in the eye the next morning, and that thought grew to more over how she had even allowed herself to open up to such a misfit group of strangers. Even just this morning she would have claimed them all a nuisance if someone were to have asked, so why was it that a depressing fog rolled over her at the thought that they may resent her?

It had never been her intention to grow fond over these witches and wizards however, when she thought that Harry, Fleur, Ginny, Ron, Molly and even George Weasley would judge her in the slightest for her and her family's past, her stomach filled with nots and she could not refrain herself from twisting and turning on her mattress.

She attempted several times early in the night to leave the room and work on cleaning up the third floor to try and ease her mind, but each instance had Harry grinning at her and telling her to return to her bed, stating that she could work to her hearts content in the morning. Seeing Harry so at ease with her, as if nothing had happened at all, did help quell a few of her worries though it did not make it so she could sleep. Alanna even began to go back over the room she was in, searching for any leftover items and charms that could be hiding inside of its contents, and after an hour or two of finding nothing but a few old books and trinkets she heaved a groan of displeasure, kicking at her four poster bedframe.

In the mists of her minor fit she hadn't heard her door open and close, but the laugh at her antics did reach her ears, turning on her heels she found the gleeful expression of a redheaded freckled male.

"Getting a bit stir crazy there, Nurse?"

Alanna's groaned in response and turned to move to sitting in the window ledge, begrudgingly responding to Fred's unnecessary question her eyes rolling in their sockets. "Whatever gave me away?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the cursing and kicking at inanimate objects for a start." His singsong tone traveled closer towards her as he moved to stand a few feet from herself, glancing out the window at the night sky trying to find what she was so pointedly gazing at with her brows furrowed so deeply together.

"Maybe next time I'll light a few of them on fire…"

"What, were they giving you that much sass?"

Sighing Alanna fought back a small smirk, "No but I do believe that those on the third floor might."

Fred gave her a small chortle at her remark before replying with one of his own. "Tomorrow shall be a fun time then."

She hummed a small response before sighing once more. "How and why did Harry allow you in?"

"He's been off of his post for about an hour or so now, didn't you know?"

Her head snapped around in shock at his answer, searching his facial expression for if his words were true or not, his fox like grin being all the answer she needed before scowling up at him.

"Bit of a gullible one aren't you?" Alanna turned her gaze once more out the window and at the outstretched forest outside as Fred made himself a seat at the other end of the window ledge she was occupying, their legs just brushing against each other in the space. "Told him I couldn't sleep due to your little fuss and said I'd come in to try and make you calm yourself."

"Now he would be the gullible one then, now wouldn't he?"

"A bit here an' there, I suppose." Fred's grin remained stretched across his face as he too stared out the window at the night scenery bellow. "You seem to be a bit more friendly this evening, Nurse."

"Whatever makes you think I am being friendly?" Her words were monotone, face expressionless, her eyes were the only ones conveying the amount of stress and tension she was feeling.

"Ah, chalking it up to the stress then are we?"

Closing her blue hues Alanna rested her head against the cobblestone window sill, her chest heaving another hearty sigh. "I grow tired of your attempts to understand my thoughts."

"Again with the covering up, honestly when will you admit that I am right?"

"When blast ended skrewts learn to fly."

Fred laughed outright before mimicking her body's position rested against the sill of the window pane, one knee propped up as his right arm draped itself atop of it, eyes closed as he relaxed. "Don't challenge me now."

"Not a challenge, simply a statement."

"Mhmm, sure sounded like one to me."

"Well it wasn't."

They both sat like that, quiet aside from a few quips at one another every so often. Alanna, though adamantly annoyed, felt as though her entire mood was calming, to her own surprise. Her mind was growing quiet with every passing moment of silence and with each small remark between herself and one of her least favorite of wizards, she felt her muscles relax just the smallest of bits. If she was to be honest with herself she would say she was enjoying this moment, relaxing and releasing a curt remark every so often while Fred just chuckled and continued on as if she wasn't being rude or brash in any way.

"Thanks by the way."

Opening an eye Alanna stared at the man who, from a glance one would believe to be fast asleep. "Whatever for?"

"For helping that hopeless better half of mine to pluck up the courage to tell me about him and Angelina."

"Ah…" Closing her eye once more she mumbled her response, and had Fred not been in such close proximities he more than likely would not have heard her words at all. "You're welcome."

Fred smiled and chuckled to himself, which when asked he claimed was nothing at all, but inside he was laughing away at the witch, she was a stubborn as hell woman that was for sure however, he was right, she was fighting with herself more than she let on and to him, she wore her emotions out on her sleeve. She could claim to loathe him with all of her might but it seemed clear as day to him that she was growing tolerable of him and his antics, if she had not been already.

Moments passed and the room had gone still aside from the pair's breathing and the tinkling of soft raindrops beginning to pelt the glass from the outside. Fred had thought Alanna had finally fallen asleep for the night, until he picked up the frailest of words from her mouth. "Do you think…No, never mind…"

His eyes opened and he glanced at the witch sitting across from him, her pose more relaxed yet her shoulders remained stiff as she held at her chest. "Believe it or not, I am a decent listener, got both ears and all." If he had not been paying attention he would have missed the small traces of muscles twitched at the corner of her mouth, clearly holding back a grin.

Alanna did not respond however, pondered for the longest of moments over everything and nothing at the same instance. Finally she opened her eyes to find a pair of brown orbs staring back at her icy blue ones. "Who do you think sent in that photo and information?"

Fred's face and tone of voice was serious for a moment as he held her eye contact. "I think it's more than likely the same bloke you are thinking of. As to why, doubt we will find out anytime soon, best to try and not fret about it so much."

She fought off another grin at his words, though her eyes grew ever more somber. "I don't fret."

"No, no of course you don't." His honest, joke free smile caused her to forget the reins on her own for a brief second before she turned stoic once more and closed her eyes to ignore the male across from her.

"You know, half of the time I fight over if I should just smack you or not."

"Oh really? And what of the other half?"

Alanna's groan was all that he received as a response that night.

…

**Hey guys, sorry about another accidental hiatus. Anyways here is this, remember reviews are lovely, I would love to hear any requests or questions of any sorts if you have them. **

**I still have this entire story mapped out for the most part, every single twist and turn, laughter and tears are in my mind and will eventually find its way to you I promise. Gonna try and be better about this I swear…again…**

**Also with The Cursed Child now out, I'd love to hear some of your reviews of that screenplay. **** I need to discuss it with someone at least ha.**

**Thanks again for reading everyone. Till the next time.**


End file.
